KIRĀ NO KOKORO WA
by ChapChappyChan
Summary: Kisah dari vampire yang masih bertahan hidup dari peperangan dasyat berabad-abad lalu. Rukia dan Ichigo bertemu dengan cara yang konyol dan saling menebar virus gombal. Tapi pada akhirnya Rukia menyelamatkan Ichigo. Origin. Alter. Salvation. Dhampire. Kukudhi. Revenant. Verdilak. Apa yang disembunyikan sebenarnya? Karena permintaan beberapa orang, this fic is TO BE CONTINUED
1. Vamp of Blood

KIRĀ NO KOKORO WA...

ルキア クロサキ

* * *

Hei, hei.. bulan sabit tersenyum puas. Nampaknya ia senang. Malam ini benar-benar kelam tanpa cahaya. Hanya warna merah yang diharapkan mereka. Pertumpahan darah mungkin saja lekas terjadi.  
Pepohonan itu begitu rimbun dan mengganggu jalan. Namun hewan malam untuk saat ini menjerit-jerit lapar sampai gila. Sekilas hutan ini memang terlihat sepi. Tapi jika benar-benar punya penglihatan dan pendengaran yang ultra, maka kalian bisa melihat hutan ini sangat gaduh. Tapakan kaki-kaki itu memang tak berbekas, hanya seperti hembusan angin. Saking cepatnya.

"Ichigo! Perhatikan jalanmu!" Seorang gadis yang memakai seragam SMA tengah berada dalam gendongan seorang lelaki berwajah pucat. Lelaki itu terus berlari dengan cepat. Sangat cepat bagai kilat dikala badai. Raut wajahnya begitu tegang dan alisnya bertaut, tanda bila ia sangat marah. Hutan yang ia lewati sepi dan liar. Jalan jauh yang ia tempuh tak sekali pun ia pikirkan. Yang ada di benaknya sekarang hanyalah menyelamatkan perempuan yang ada di gendongannya dari..

"Kurosaki.." seseorang menyusul pelarian orang yang disebut Ichigo tadi. Langkahnya hampir tersusul dengan jarak hanya beberapa centimeter. Si Penyusul itu tersenyum sinis. Matanya berkilat-kilat ganas. Senyumnya semakin lebar dan taringnya pun mulai mencuat keluar. Ia tinggal menjulurkan tangan dengan kuku tajam itu dan dia akan menang dari Ichigo.

"Brengsek kau Grimm! Tak akan ku serahkan Rukia padamu. Enyah kau!" Ichigo menggila. Langkahnya ia percepat sehingga penyusul bernama Grimm tadi mulai tertinggal lumayan jauh. Ia terus maju hingga ia bisa mendengar samar-samar suara deruan yang mungkin akan sangat keras bila mendekat. Mungkin itu, air terjun.

"Terlambat." Ada penyusul lain. Ichigo tak menyadari itu ketika ia tengah fokus pada Grimm.

"ICHIGO!" gadis itu terbalak dan bergetar hebat saat melihat Ichigo yang berhasil diserang. Perutnya tertusuk dalam oleh cakar-cakar tajam milik penyusul tadi.

"TERKUTUK KAU BYAKUYAAA!" Ichigo berteriak histeris. Apa dia kalah sekarang?

Yang dipanggil Byakuya tadi tak menampakkan ekspresi yang begitu berarti. Ia malah memperdalam tusukan tangannya, memelintirnya ketika ia merasa memegang organ dalam Ichigo dengan maksud pria itu bisa melepaskan perempuan yang sedari tadi digendongnya. Dan hal itu sukses. Gadis bernama Rukia tadi terlepas dan terpental hebat.

Ichigo juga tak kalah miris. Ia terperosok, tapi kaki-kaki itu masih bisa digunakan untuk meloncat ke arah Byakuya. Tangan yang mengepal erat sudah siap dihantamkan tepat di jantung Byakuya. Tapi sayang, musuh terlalu cepat atau...kau yang sudah mulai melambat?

Dengan gesit Byakuya menghindar, tendangan yang ia berikan pada Ichigo cukup membuat tulang iga nya patah. Ichigo akhirnya terpental jatuh ke arah air terjun dengan darah yang menyembul keluar dari mulutnya. Pengejar yang berhasil menumbangkan Ichigo itu ikut terjun mengikuti Ichigo. Ia ingin membunuh Ichigo dan mempreteli tubuh musuhnya hingga benar-benar mati.

Sementara gadis bernama Rukia mulai menangis melihat pemandangan yang begitu mengerikan di depan matanya. Ichigo akan mati di hadapannya.

"Jangan khawatir, sebentar lagi kalian akan bahagia.." Grimm mendekati Rukia dan menarik kasar rambut gadis yang masih terkapar di tanah itu."...di neraka."

"ICHIGOO!" gadis itu mulai menangis dan berteriak. Benar. Malam ini akan ada pertumpahan darah. Darah yang segar. Merah bagai amarah kekejian orang-orang tak berakal itu. Dan hitam pekat, kesesatan yang akan menyerbu dan menikam hati orang-orang itu. Bengisnya Grimmjow dan Byakuya yang menginginkan Rukia, membuat malam ini terjadi pertumpahan darah antar...

...vampire.

* * *

**BLEACH** © **I dont belive it! It should be mine!#GEBUK**

**KIRĀ NO KOKORO WA...**© **ChapChappyChantik**

**Pairing : Ichigo **the vamp** x Rukia** the chibi

**Genre : Fiction, Romance, Action, rather Bloody, Friendship**

**Rate : T+**

**Warning** : **NO FLAME-typo(s)-OOC-AU'**ah gelap**-semi fiksi**

**Note **:Fanfic oneshot dedikasi buat **Azura Kuchiki** nih, nilai raport saya naik nih :p Ohya, saya juga sekalian bikin FanArt nya nih. Sebenarnya sempet susah mikir ide nya. Soalnya kalo masalah vampire, saya mencoba menantang diri sendiri buat merangkai ide yang tidak monoton. Yah, semoga readers dan khususnya anda (**Azura Kuchiki**) suka dan fic ini bisa menghibur anda sekalian.

**Yosh! Lets reading..hope you enjoy..**

* * *

"Ara...kau itu sebenarnya seksi lho, Rukia." Salah satu dari segerombol gadis SMA itu berkata pada sesamanya. Style nya yang mungkin membangkitkan syahwat kaum adam, malah menjadi topik perbincangan di sore sepulang sekolah ini.

"Jangan berbohong padaku, Rangiku. Kemarin aku memakai bikini, tapi Ulquiorra sama sekali tak melirikku." Gadis bernama Rukia itu berujar sebal. Kedua tangannya bersilang di depan dada.

"Hahaha..kau bodoh, Rukia! Sekalipun aku telanjang, Ulquiorra juga tak akan mau melirikku tau!" Rangiku malah menonyor kepala Rukia ringan.

"Kalian ini jorok sekali." Gadis lainnya nampak tak nyaman dengan pembicaraan ini. Ia begitu risih mendengar kata-kata yang tak pantas itu.

"Sudahlah Orihime, tak usah memperdulikan mereka. Perdulikan aku saja, Hime ku~"

BUAK!

"Dasar yuri! Jangan coba-coba menyentuh Orihime kau, Chizuru!" cewek tomboy di sebelahnya malah memukul kepala Chizuru keras.

"Awas saja kau, Tatsuki." Jawab Chizuru lirih dengan bibir yang mengerucut sebal. Tapi tindakan mereka malah ditertawakan oleh Orihime.

"Kalau mau bukti, nanti aku tunjukkan saja di cafe. Barista nya ganteng-ganteng banget lho." Percakapan Rangiku kembali berlanjut.

"Memang minggu ini kita mau kemana sih?" Tatsuki sebenarnya sudah sejak lama penasaran. Masa ia mau terus berjalan tanpa tau tujuannya?

"Kita akan ke cafe latte. Aku ingin mencoba kopi-kopi di sana. Oh ya, dan jangan lupakan cemilan nya.." Rangiku begitu antusias.

"Kau tak lupa cemilan nya atau barista nya, hm?" saut Chizuru dengan tampang intimidasi. Tapi keduanya malah saling berangkulan dan tertawa bersama. Dasar, ecchi.

"Pas sekali ya, Rukia. Jadi nanti malam kita tak perlu khawatir jika ngantuk." Seru Orihime seraya menepuk bahu Rukia.

"Memangnya kalian mau ngapain?" saut Tatsuki penasaraan.

"Tak ada apa-apa." Jawab Rukia tertunduk dengan langkah yang dipercepat.

:

:

Origin. **Alter**. Salvation. **Dhampire**. Kukudhi. **Revenant**. Verdilak

:

:

"Uwa...gaya Eropa! Sugoi!" Orihime terkesima dengan interior dalam cafe itu. Terlihat begitu sangat mewah. Beda sekali dengan luarnya yang hanya seperti toko-toko biasa.

"Ayo kita duduk di sana." Tunjuk Rangiku pada meja yang lumayan dekat dengan counter pembuatan kopi. Yeah, lebih tepatnya dekat dengan para barista.

"Umh, menu nya sungguh terjangkau. Hahaha..sangat bersahabat dengan dompetku." Ujar Rukia seraya cengingisan. Orihime tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Rukia. Dan Chizuru tersenyum mesum melihat Orihime. Sayang sekali, Tatsuki tersenyum horor memandang Chizuru.

"Psst..Rukia. Kau lihat sendiri kan? Kudengar barista-barista disana itu jomblo semua." Rangiku merangkul Rukia agar bisikan lirihnya tak terdengar oleh orang yang ada di counter depan. Karena Rangiku, Rukia akhirnya mengarahkan pandangnnya pada sisi counter. Memperlihatkan empat barista yang memang sangat tampan.

Ada yang tengah mengelap gelas-gelas dan piring. Rambutnya hitam sebahu. Tatapannya begitu dingin dan datar. Wajahnya sangat putih dan bersih. Siapa pun yang melihatnya mungkin berpikir bahwa dia setiap hari melakukan facial. Matanya sipit dan tajam. Namun, ia kini hanya fokus pada benda-benda mudah pecah di hadapannya itu.

Disisi lain, ada yang mondar-mandir ke dalam dapur membawa biji kopi dan sesekali membawa hidangan. Cowo berambut silver mengkilap itu dengan cekatan membawa pesanan pelanggan ke meja. Di sini memang tak ada pelayan. Jadi mereka sendirilah yang jadi pelayan. Cowo cekatan tadi selalu menyunggingkan senyumnya. Matanya begitu sipit hingga kalian tidak bisa melihat warna lensa matanya. Kulitnya pun juga putih dan badannya semampai seperti yang lainnya.

Sisanya ada dua cowo lagi. Dan mereka sama-sama tengah membuat kopi seni latte. Salah satunya mempunyai rambut berwarna biru langit. Tatapannya biasa saja. Wajahnya sudah tentu tampan dan badannya sedikit lebih kekar dibanding dua yang tadi.

Di sampingnya adalah cowo berambut...err oranye. Tapi di sisi counter yang agak redup itu, rambutnya terkesan pirang. Kulitnya begitu eksotis, karena lengan seragam barista nya yang ia gulung sampai siku. Tatapannya juga tajam, sangat teliti dengan latte yang ia buat. Wajahnya begitu tampan dengan sedikit kerutan di alis. Lelaki yang sangat serius.

"Nah, sudah tentukan pilihan?" tiba-tiba senggolan Rangiku membuyarkan lamunan Rukia.

"Ini pesanan Anda, Nona sekalian. Selamat menikmati." Barista cekatan tadi menghampiri meja mereka. Dengan sekali angkut, ia bisa membawakan semua pesanan gadis-gadis itu. Sungguh hebat. Senyumnya pun senantiasa bertengger rapi di wajah porselennya. Tapi ia cepat-cepat berlalu.

"Kyaa..kalau aku pilih yang itu sajaaa." Pekik Rangiku."Namanya Gin. Cocok dengan orang nya yang senantiasa tersenyum(grin). Bagaimana ya..aku deg-degan nih. Aah..panasnya api cinta."

PLAK!

"Memalukan." Tatsuki memukul kepala Rangiku dengan gulungan koran yang ia bawa.

"Biar saja, bweee.." Rangiku malah menjulurkan lidahnya dan menarik turun kelopak mata bawah nya dengan jari telunjuk. Rukia, Orihime dan Chizuru terkikik geli melihat pemandangan itu."Eh, jadi yang mana yang kau pilih?" Rangiku kembali merangkul Rukia. Namun ke tiga temannya yang lain tak peduli dan membuka pembicaraan baru tanpa Rangiku dan Rukia."Yang mengelap gelas itu namanya Byakuya. Yang biru itu Grimmjow dan yang kekar eksotis itu Ichigo. Aku jamin, kalau kau mengajak salah satunya kencan dan mereka setuju itu berarti kau seksi, Rukia."

"E-eh, tapi apa tidak terlalu cepat jika kencan?"

"Justru itu. Jika dia menerimanya langsung tanpa basa-basi, itu berarti mereka terpikat. Dan tentu saja itu bukti bahwa kau seksi." Rangiku begitu antusias melihat Rukia. Yang dilihat juga mulai membulatkan tekadnya.

"Yosh, aku pilih Ichigo."

"Eh, kalian ngapain sih. Kita lagi bahas film seru nih." Celetuk Chizuru.

"Menurut kalian, vampire itu apa benar ada?" Tatsuki mengkerutkan alisnya. Kenapa ia benar-benar serius mengenai err..vampire?

"Aku sih tidak percaya. Coba lihat ini." Ia mengambil potongan bawang bombay dari burgernya dan memasang itu di sudut bibirnya."Awwrrr..aku vampiree...kemari kau Tatsukiii..kuhisap darahmuu..awrr.." Chizuru dan Rangiku tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat aksi Rukia.

"Hentikan Rukia..kau konyol." Orihime ikut berujar. Sementara Tatsuki ikut tertawa ringan.

"Haha..aku juga tidak percaya." Tatsuki terlihat sedang menghibur dirinya sendiri dengan kalimat yang ia ucapkan itu.

"Tapi aku sempat membuka internet. Aku baca tentang vampire. Aku kagum karena mereka banyak jenisnya." Chiruzu mengotak-atik ponselnya.

"Wah, sugoi. Coba kau bacakan." Rangiku nampaknya mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Pertama vampire _origin_, atau keturunan asli dan benar-benar murni vampire. Kekuatan fisiknya hebat, dan ia cerdas. Tapi kekuatannya akan berkurang jika terkena sinar matahari. Dan kerennya lagi, vampire ini bisa makan makanan kita, walaupun tetap saja nutrisinya hanya dapat tercukupi oleh darah. Jadi hati-hati ya..yang satu ini bisa saja berbaur dengan kita." Jelas Chizuru yang membaca tulisan di layar ponselnya dengan sedikit banyolan horror.

"Tunggu! Aku tahu, aku tahu! Jika ada origin, maka pasti ada_ slave_. Vampire _slave _ adalah budak dari vampire _origin_. _Slave_ sebenarnya adalah manusia, tapi ia meminum darah dari _origin_, dan menjadi budak dari vampire yang memberikan darahnya atau master nya. Tapi kekuatannya ada di bawah Si Master." Orihime malah ikut nimbrung dan menjelaskan, soalnya ia juga pernah baca itu pada suatu novel romance.

"Uwaaa...Hime ku pintar.." Chizuru memonyongkan bibirnya namun di tangkis oleh Tatsuki.

"Ara, selanjutnya apa lagi?" Rukia juga mulai penasaran dengan topik ini.

"Emm..selanjutnya ada _alter_. Vampire _alter_ adalah vampire _slave_ yang tidak mempunyai master, alias masternya sudah mati. Ah, ini.. ada lagi yang lebih sugoi. Yaitu vampire _salvation_. Deskripsinya hampir sama dengan origin, tapi dia bisa mengendalikan nafsu makannya. Ia bisa saja membuat mangsanya langsung mati atau menjadi vampire sejenisnya dan bisa juga membuat mangsanya tetap hidup, itu tergantung dirinya. _Salvation_ dapat memilih manusia sebagai mangsa, juga bisa memilih hewan. Jadi kurasa jika Si _Salvation_ baik, maka dia bisa tetap hidup tanpa menyakiti manusia." Timpal Chizuru.

"Ada lagi, kurasa ini juga keren. Namanya _Dhampire_. Jenis ini adalah hasil persilangan dari manusia dan vampire. Sehingga menghasilkan keturunan vampire yang tidak terbakar oleh sinar matahari."

"Kurasa itu mirip dengan _Kukudhi_. _Kukudhi_ juga tidak terbakar oleh sinar matahari. Dan katanya, jenis ini adalah jenis yang tinggi dari ras vampire karena kekuatannya yang luar biasa. Dan kekuatan itu dicapai dengan membutuhkan waktu lebih dari 30 tahun. Mereka juga bisa berbaur dengan manusia." Orhihime menambahi lagi.

"Dan aku menemukan yang berbahaya, ini vampire _Revenant._ Ia menghisap darah dan sangat kejam dalam memangsa. Aku jadi takut." Chizuru kembali melihat ponselnya."Tapi ada yang lebih romantis, jenisnya _Verdilak_ atau _Wurdulac_. Awalnya adalah manusia yang tergigit oleh kelelawar dan terinfeksi virus vampire. Kemudian dia akan menggigit orang-orang yang ia cintai agar berubah juga menjadi seperti dirinya. Ah~ jika Hime adalah _Verdilak_ aku rela jika kau gigit~"

BUAK! Tatsuki's action

"Hanya itu?" Rangiku sepertinya ingin mendengar lebih banyak lagi dengan makhluk penghisap darah yang legendaris itu.

"Baca saja di internet. Aku capek membacanya. Ah, bahkan robusta ku belum habis." Jawab Chizuru dan mulai menghabiskan pesanannya. Yang lainnya pun juga cepat-cepat menghabiskan makanan dan minuman mereka karena sepertinya hari sudah mulai sore.

"Oh, iya.. jangan lupa soal yang tadi lho. Aku bantu." Rangiku kembali merangkul dan membisiki Rukia. Tapi untuk kali ini diikuti acungan jempol dan kedipan mata genit.

"Baiklah!"

:

:

Origin. **Alter**. Salvation. **Dhampire**. Kukudhi. **Revenant**. Verdilak

:

:

Ketiga temannya sudah dihasud Rangiku untuk pulang duluan. Membiarkan rencana nya dan rencana Rukia sukses.

"Hai, aku Rukia. Kelas 2 di Karakura High School. Maukah Sabtu ini kau kencan denganku?" tunjukkan wajah polosmu! Jangan lupa senyuman.

Seseorang yang diajak bicara pun terkejut. Matanya terbelalak. Giginya saling bergesek dan badannya sedikit bergetar. Bulu romanya berdiri dan ia merasakan sesuatu berdesir hebat di dalam tubuhnya. Seketika ia menelan ludah. Cowo bernama Ichigo itu terdiam sejenak. Pikirannya semrawut ketika sebuah aroma masuk kedalam indra penciumannya. Tepukan tangan dari Gin menyadarkannya dengan segera. Lalu ia memperhatikan perempuan bernama Rukia tadi.

"Baiklah Nona. Dimana dan kapan?" jawab lelaki itu dengan amat lembut. Rangiku yang mengintip dari etalase luar ikut senang atas keberhasilan sahabatnya.

"Benarkah? Senangnyaaa.. oke, di Chappy WaterPark jam 9."

"Kolam renang?"

"Tepat sekali! Ah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Jaa..jangan sampai telat ya.." Rukia buru-buru berlari keluar cafe dengan perasaan yang sangat senang tentunya. Namun di sisi lain, Ichigo masih mematung sambil melihat kepergian Rukia.

"Tahan dirimu, Ichigo. Aku juga merasakan, aroma darahnya sangat sedap dan menusuk." Tiba-tiba Gin berkata dari belakang.

"Cih, sampai-sampai aku bergetar menahan gigitanku." Ichigo tersenyum sinis membalas perkataan Gin."Haha..paling tidak aku ingin mengicipinya sedikit."

"Itulah mengapa kita dilahirkan sebagai _Salvation_. Hanya untuk mencicipi, tidak menyakiti manusia. Beda sekali dengan Grimm dan Byakuya." Gin sedikit tertawa ringan saat mengatakannya.

"Aku dengar itu." Byakuya yang memang sedang duduk dan membaca buku di dekat situ pun tidak begitu suka disindir. Apalagi oleh Gin.  
"Apa kau ingin kembali berkata 'berkat aku yang memberikan tegukan darahku, kalian bisa menjadi _Revenant _setengah _Salvation_' begitu? Aku muak mendengarnya dari mulutmu." Saut Grimmjow yang baru saja menutup cafe. Sekarang jam lima sore dan saatnya tutup.

"Sudahlah, jangan hiraukan Gin. Ayo berburu bersamaku." Ichigo tiba-tiba merangkul Grimm dan memandu cowok biru itu untuk menyeringai bersama.

"Haha..kau menantangku? Baiklah." Grimmjow melupakan amarahnya dan berlalu dirangkulan Ichigo. Kini di cafe hanya tersisa Gin dan Byakuya.

"Maaf ya, nampaknya adikmu tidak bisa diajak bercanda. Dia jadi marah begitu." Gin tersenyum pada Byakuya.

"Tak apa. Lain kali jaga omonganmu. _Revenant_ bisa saja memangsa _Salvation_." Byakuya tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca.

"Wakatta... oh ya, kau tidak ikut berburu di hutan?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak lapar."

"Hahaha..baiklah, kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu." Gin pun berlalu ke dalam. Cafe mereka memang menjadi satu dengan rumah yang ada di belakang. Rumah vampire-vampire itu. Tapi di sisi lain, Byakuya tersenyum ringan.

"Karena aku telah menemukan hidangan kelas atasku." Ujarnya lirih.

:

:

Origin. **Alter**. Salvation. **Dhampire**. Kukudhi. **Revenant**. Verdilak

:

:

Sungguh indah. Peramal cuaca hari ini meramalkan bahwa hari akan cerah. Dan benar, tak ada awan mendung. Suhu udara juga tak terlalu menyengat. Cocok sekali untuk..kencan.

Di sana banyak sekali wahana yang tentunya penuh dengan air. Chappy WaterPark terkenal dengan wahana airnya yang bermacam-macam. Mulai dari wahana untuk anak kecil, remaja, pasangan sampai orang tua. Dan di sinilah mereka, Ichigo dan Rukia beberapa menit lalu yang baru bertemu.

"I-Ichigo.." Rukia berwajah merah padam. Bagaimana pun niat dari kencan ini, dia tetaplah seorang perempuan yang akan terpesona melihat lelaki tampan. Apalagi dengan telanjang dada.

"Ada apa, Rukia?" kata Ichigo seraya membelai pita pink lembut yang ada di bikini Rukia. Membuat Rukia tambah merah sampai hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba aku deg-degan ya..?" Rukia hilang akalnya. Ia mengucapkan apa yang sekarang ia tengah rasakan.

"Haha..itu berarti kau menyukaiku." Ujar Ichigo lembut seraya mendekatkan mulutnya ke tengkuk Rukia. Hendak menjilatnya.

"Kyaa! Itu terlalu cepat, Ichigo!" Rukia spontan mendorong tubuh Ichigo menjauh, menggagalkan niat Ichigo."Bahkan kita belum mulai kencannya.."tambahnya lirih.

"Kalau begitu ayo.." Ichigo menawarkan gandengan tangannya pada Rukia. Dan dengan senang hati Rukia mengaitnya."Aku suka rokmu. Manis sekali." Ichigo kembali berkata seraya berjalan menuju wahana yang ada di situ. Kembali membuat Rukia blushing.

Akhirnya mereka pun pertama menuju seluncuran yang panjangnya mencapai hampir satu kilometer. Dillanjut dengan mereka yang mendadak mengadakan tanding renang di kolam yang panjangnya 50 meter. Sayang sekali hasilnya seri. Kemudian menuju wahana aliran sungai. Jadi mereka berdua mengapung dalam satu ban mengikuti arus sungai buatan itu secara perlahan. Sesekali mereka bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Kadangkala, Ichigo mulai merayu dan Rukia pun tersipu. Setelah cukup puas, mereka kini sampai juga di bagian kedai untuk makan siang.

Mereka memilih kedai eskrim dengan berbagai menu makanan berat untuk disinggahi. Sekarang mereka pun duduk berdua di salah satu meja. Bikini Rukia juga sudah tertutupi oleh kemeja putih yang Ichigo bawa.

"Umh, bagaimana untuk hari ini? Cukup senang?" Rukia memulai pembicaraan.

"Sebelumnya aku tak pernah kencan dengan wanita. Apalagi mengencani wanita sepertimu." Jawab Ichigo dengan senyum sumringah.

"Haha..memangnya aku ini seperti apa?"

"_Lezat, begitu menggoda dan aroma darahmu sungguh nikmat._"pikir Ichigo."Kau cantik dan begitu bersemangat." Ichigo kembali menggombal.

"Umh, Ichigo. Entah kenapa, aku rasa, aku benar-benar menyukaimu." Ichigo sedikit terkejut dan hanya membalas kalimat itu dengan senyuman manis."Tapi aku ingin bertanya. Mengapa kau menerima tawaran kencanku? Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu...dari diriku?" Ichigo lagi-lagi terkejut.

"Emm..tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya...yah, ingin dikencani oleh gadis cantik sepertimu." Kata Ichigo seraya mencolek dagu Rukia. Berharap Rukia sedikit percaya dengan bualannya.

"Kenapa kita tidak pacaran saja?" celetuk Rukia sedikit lirih dengan pandangan yang ia arahkan pada _floating ice_ yang ia pesan. Ichigo sedikit berpikir dan terdiam sejenak. _Wanita ini sungguh agresif_, batinnya.

"Kenapa tidak." Jawab Ichigo dengan mulus.

"Sungguh kau mau jadi pacarku?"

"Aku tidak mungkin akan menyianyiakan –_mangsa lezat__—_gadis cantik seperti mu, Rukia." Ichigo kembali tersenyum diikuti Rukia. Gadis itu pikir, hari ini adalah hari yang paling menyenangkan sepanjang hidupnya. Namun Si Lelaki mungkin mempunyai sedikit beban berat dihatinya. Membohongi gadis polos seperti itu sungguh kejam. Tapi ia benar-benar tergiur oleh sesuatu menyengat yang masuk ke hidungnya sejak tadi pagi. Yang paling ia khawatirkan sekarang adalah, bagaimana jika ia lepas kendali dan tanpa sengaja membunuh gadis ini?

"Baiklah Ichigo, ayo janji kelingking. Aku ingin kita bersama selamanya." Acungan kelingking Rukia membuyarkan lamunan Ichigo.

"Ah, iya. Baiklah." Akhirnya Ichigo mengaitkan janji ini. Kau sudah terikat dengan Rukia. Dan mungkin tidak akan semudah itu untuk terlepas dari ikatannya.

:

:

Origin. **Alter**. Salvation. **Dhampire**. Kukudhi. **Revenant**. Verdilak

:

:

Langit jingga ini mirip dengan milik seseorang. Burung gagak mulai berkoar di sepanjang jalan. Mungkin saja gerombolan gagak itu sedang iri dengan seseorang. Lihat saja, Ichigo dan Rukia dengan mesra nya berjalan saling menempel melalui trotoar yang belum sepi pengunjung. Mereka tak memperdulikan tatapan-tatapan dari orang yang kebetulan lewat dan melihat mereka. Rukia begitu nyaman berdempetan dengan tubuh Ichigo, sedangkan Ichigo sedang menahan nafsu makannya.

Seperti yang telah dikatakan Rukia sebelumnya. Ia minta untuk mampir di taman kota sejenak. Soalnya, di situ matahari terbenam terlihat begitu jelas. Ia ingin menontonnya bersama kekasih yang baru saja didapatkannya dalam waktu sehari.

"Benar kan, mataharinya sangat bagus...!" Rukia sangat girang memandang sunset di depan matanya langsung. Tapi Ichigo tak memperhatikan dan sudah tidak tahan lagi. Lalu diraihnya wajah porselen Rukia dengan kedua tangan kekarnya.

"Rukia.." ia berujar lembut sambil mendekatkan mulutnya ke bagian tengkuk Rukia. Rukia yang terbawa suasanya tidak terlalu memikirkan tujuan persis Ichigo. Gigi taring pria itu mulai keluar dan siap menghisap hidangan dihadapannya. Rasa yang begitu membuatnya penasaran akan segera ia ketahui jika saja Si Gadis tak berteriak.

"ICHIGO! AWAS!"

Tubuh Ichigo sedikit nyeri di bagian punggung, karena terjatuh memutar ke tanah dan juga tertimpa tubuh Rukia. Ia bingung, untuk apa Rukia berteriak dan memberinya peringatan?

"Rukia..kau kenapa?" Ia mencoba untuk bangun dan melihat keadaan Rukia. Dengan sekejap ia membelalakkan matanya amat lebar. Di punggung gadis itu terdapat tiga bekas cakaran dengan panjang sekitar lima belas centimeter yang diperkirakan dalamnya mencapai dua centi."Rukia! Bertahanlah! Akan ku bawa kau ke rumah sakit!" Ichigo sepontan menggendong Rukia. Dengan lemah, gadis itu menggeret kemeja Ichigo dan berkata lirih,

"Aku tak apa-apa. Antarkan saja aku pulang."

"Tidak bisa! Keadaanmu seperti ini! Jangan konyol!"

"Percayalah padaku. Antarkan saja aku pulang." Rukia berusaha meyakinkan Ichigo dengan tatapan matanya. Bibirnya pun meengukir seutas senyum. Kilatan matanya begitu teguh dan tajam. Membuat Ichigo menuruti permintaannya.

:

:

Origin. **Alter**. Salvation. **Dhampire**. Kukudhi. **Revenant**. Verdilak

:

:

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" kini Ichigo sudah menurunkan Rukia di depan rumah Si Gadis.

"Jangan terlalu khawatir seperti itu. Aku kan kuat. Buktinya aku bisa mengimbangimu dalam renang." Dengan lemah, Rukia mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Baiklah, tapi aku antar sampai kamarmu."

"Tidak perlu. Dasar, mencari kesempatan. Sudah sana pulanglah, sudah mulai gelap nih. Nanti jika di tengah jalan tiba-tiba ada vampire kan jadi repot." _Aku tak akan takut dengan diriku sendiri_. Jawab Ichigo dalam hati. Dia sungguh mengkhawatirkan Rukia. Tapi sebenarnya, ia penasaran. Siapa yang menyerang gadis itu? Bekas cakaran yang besar dan tak ada siapapun setelah insiden tadi, sungguh mencurigakan. Sebegitu cepatkah si pelaku?

"Ah, baiklah kalau kau terus memaksa. Obati lukamu dengan benar ya." Ichigo bersiap pergi dan melambaikan tangannya pada Rukia. Kini yang Ichigo lihat adalah sosok Rukia yang benar-benar sudah tertelan oleh pintu. Dan ia kembali berpikir."Pelakunya tak mungkin bersembunyi. Tak ada tempat sembunyi yang berarti di taman itu. Suaranya pun nyaris tak terdengar. Hm..aku memang tak mendengarnya karena aku sedang fokus pada leher Rukia saat itu. Tapi Rukia tau dan sempat mendengarnya." Ia mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian tadi."...dan Rukia juga sempat melindungiku. Tapi kenapa aku yang di serang? Seingatku, aku tidak mempunyai masalah dengan siapa pun. Dan kenapa harus gadis itu yang mellindungiku?!" Langkah kakinya menghentak sebal setelah mengingat bahwa Rukia melindunginya. Ia menyesal pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tunggu. Cepat, tak bersuara..dan cakar yang besar?" Ichigo terkesiap dengan hipotesisnya sendiri."...vampire!"

:

:

Origin. **Alter**. Salvation. **Dhampire**. Kukudhi. **Revenant**. Verdilak

:

:

"KUSOOO! SIAPA YANG BERANI MENYAKITI RUKIA?!" Ichigo menggebrak pintu masuk rumahnya. Ia sangat marah sekarang. Lensa matanya berubah menjadi merah padam dan otot-ototnya keluar. Pintu tak berdosa tadi pun langsung copot dari engselnya. Namun lagi-lagi Ichigo terkejut melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Ichigo, aku melihat Byakuya dan Grimmjow mengikuti dan hendak menyingkirkanmu agar mereka bisa mendapatkan Rukia. Cih, ternyata kau masih belum berubah dari nafsu hewanmu ya, Byakuya." Terlihat Gin yang mencekik Byakuya ke tembok retak hampir jebol itu. Sementara Grimm hanya berdiri dan melihat, ia tahu jika dirinya tak sebanding dengan Gin."Hei, Byakuya..dan kau, bocah brengsek yang ada di sana. Aku tak masalah jika memberikan masing-masing sebotol dari darahku. Kita sekarang keluarga, jadi aku mohon hilangkan naluri _Revenant_ kalian." Gin benar-benar memohon. Mata sipitnya terbuka dan terlihat begitu sendu.

"Maafkan aku." Ujar Byakuya. Grimmjow dan Ichigo terkejut atas permohonan maaf dari seorang Byakuya. Gin pun tersenyum dan melepaskan cekikannya.

"Jangan lakukan hal konyol seperti tadi lagi ya." Senyumnya begitu tulus. Sepertinya ia tidak ingin ada perpecahan diantara mereka berempat."Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar, akan kuambilkan darahku untuk kalian." Gin di situ memanglah yang paling penyabar dan bijak. Dia juga yang paling sayang dengan keluarga kecil itu sejak terjadinya peperangan antar vampire beberapa abad silam.

Ichigo yang melihat Gin, mau tak mau akhirnya memaafkan mereka. Jadi konflik antar keluarga di situ sudah mulai redam. Ichigo pun mencoba tersenyum pada keduanya. Hanya saja, ia masih memikirkan Rukia.

:

:

Origin. **Alter**. Salvation. **Dhampire**. Kukudhi. **Revenant**. Verdilak

:

:

"Orihime...tadaima." celetuk Rukia santai.

"Kyaaa..Rukia kencan sampai pulang malam. Pasti seru ya?" Orihime, gadis yatim piatu itu tinggal bersama Rukia di rumah yang lumayan besar ini. Mereka bukanlah saudara atau semacamnya, tapi kesebatangkaraanlah yang menjadikan mereka satu. Mereka bertemu sejak kecil dan kemudian tinggal bersama sebagai keluarga.

"Haha! Yosh, sangat seru. Bahkan kami sudah jadian lhoo.."

"Benarkah? Aku jadi iri padamu."

"Kurasa kau bisa mencobanya dengan Ishida." Rukia terkikik geli ketika mengucapkan nama pria itu."Oh ya, air hangatnya masih kan? Aku ingin berendaam." Ujar Rukia.

"Aku juga belum mandi kok. Akan ku gosokkan punggungmu sekalian." Orihime bergegas ke dalam dan mengambil handuk.

"Ah, terimakasih. Benar sekali, hari ini punggungku pegal-pegal." Rukia memukul-mukul ringan punggungnya. Dan berakting layaknya nenek-nenek yang sudah jompo.

"Ahaha...layanan pijit spesial Orihime siap melayani Anda." Orihime membalas guyonan Rukia dengan berdandan layaknya tukang pijit dengan handuknya.

"Haha..kau ini bisa saja. Kalau begitu ayo."

"Umh!"

:

:

Origin. **Alter**. Salvation. **Dhampire**. Kukudhi. **Revenant**. Verdilak

:

:

Sore yang masih indah seperti biasa. Setelah kejadian kemarin, Ichigo terus menelepon dan menanyakan kabar kekasih barunya. Si Gadis nampaknya kewalahan untuk meyakinkan bahwa dirinya sungguh baik-baik saja. Walaupun Ichigo sedikit menurut, tapi ia bersikeras untuk menjemputnya sore ini. Memastikan sendiri jika santapan- err.. bidadarinya sungguh baik-baik saja.

Rukia juga tidak keberatan akan hal itu. Malahan, ia berharap Ichigo bisa begitu setiap hari. Dan benar saja, Ichigo sudah menantinya di depan pagar sekolah. Beberapa siswi kelihatan tersipu dan menjerit-jerit sendiri ketika melewati sosok Ichigo.

"Rukia!" Ichigo tersenyum seraya berlari ke hadapan Rukia. Membuat Rukia merasa bahwa ia adalah gadis paling beruntung karena mendapat tatapan sirik dari gadis-gadis.

"Jangan berteriak terlalu keras. Aku malu menjadi pusat perhatian." Jawab Rukia malu-malu, namun ia tetap menerima gandengan dari pangerannya dan mulai berjalan pulang. Si Pengeran hanya tersenyum menanggapi itu.

"Lukamu bagaimana?" Ichigo mengelus pelan punggung Rukia. Dirasanya tak ada kejanggalan yang mencolok dari punggung itu. Ia bisa menerawangnya. Goresan itu sudah hampir sembuh. Yang tersisa hanyalah goresan tipis yang mulai kering.

"Sudah ku bilang berapa kali sih? Lukaku sudah sembuh."

"Emm..baguslah kalau begitu. Tapi aku sangat berterimakasih telah... menolongku. Aku tak akan tau bagaimana jadinya bila tidak ada kau, meskipun aku sedikit bingung mengapa kau bisa melihat gerakan cepat orang yang menyerangku itu." Walau sedikit mengganjal, Ichigo cepat-cepat mengabaikan hal itu. Toh, masalahnya dengan Grimm dan Byakuya sudah selesai.

"Eto, dari kecil pendengaranku memang sensitif sekali. Jadi aku bisa mengetahuinya, tapi itu tidaklah penting, Ichigo." Rukia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan Ichigo."Oh ya, ada hal yang sejak kemarin ingin ku tanyakan. Pertanyaan ini terus saja menggangguku hingga aku tak bisa tidur."

"Baiklah, tanyakan saja." Kenapa Ichigo tiba-tiba gugup memandang mata violet Rukia? Memang sih, tatapannya tajam. Sepertinya ini pertanyaan serius. Atau jangan-jangan...Rukia tau jati dirimu?

"Apa benar jika kau..." kenapa ia harus menggantungkan kalimat seperti itu sih?

"Jika apa?"

"...sudah pernah ciuman?"

"E-eh?" Ichigo begitu terlihat konyol dan menyesal karena begitu fokus dengan pertanyaannya.

"Sudah ya?" kini Rukia malah tertunduk lesu mendengar jawaban tak jelas Ichigo.

"Tentu saja belum." Ichigo menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Apa-apaan sih prasangkanya itu. Tapi, cepat atau lambat Rukia juga harus tahu siapa dirinya. Salahkan Ichigo yang memancing Rukia untuk masuk ke dalam kehidupannya."Memangnya kenapa?"

"A-ano..eto..karena aku ingin menjadi first kiss mu." Ujar Rukia seraya tersipu. Ini berkat Rangiku. Ia berkata jika ciuman pertama dari seorang kekasih begitu sangat berharga. Membuat Rukia bersikeras menjadi fisrt kiss nya Ichigo.

"Ahahaha...kau ingin berciuman denganku? Kurasa aku juga..." dengan cekatan Ichigo menarik Rukia masuk ke dalam gang yang tadinya ada beberapa meter di depannya. Sekarang ia mengurung Rukia dalam rengkuhan lengan kekarnya dan membiarkan Rukia bersandar pada dinding bata itu."...ingin menciummu." Entah kenapa Rukia seperti dihipnotis oleh mata hazel Ichigo. Gadis itu kini memejamkan matanya, dan menunggu surprize apa yang akan didapatnya dari Ichigo.

Ichigo mendekatkan mulutnya ke arah tengkuk. Itu bukanlah sebuah ciuman. Kau cerdas, memanfaatkan moment ini untuk mencicipi sel berhemoglobin milik bidadarimu. Taringnya mulai nampak lebih panjang dan siap untuk menusuk kulit porselen itu. Dari jarak dekat, aroma darahnya menguar begitu hebat. Membuat Ichigo menelan ludahnya sendiri. Berbagai imajinasi sensasi rasa darahnya melayang-layang dipikiran Ichigo. Sedikit lagi...sedikit lagi...

"Aku sudah tau kok..." Perkataan Rukia yang tiba-tiba membuat Ichigo berhenti."...kau vampire kan, Ichigo?" Ichigo terbelalak dan mundur selangkah akibat kalimat yang Rukia ucapkan. Bagaimana bisa ia tau?"Kau bukannya mencium bibirku, tapi mengincar tengkukku. Itu aneh, Ichigo." Rukia tersenyum simpul sambil memperhatikan reaksi Ichigo. Lelaki itu akhirnya menjaga jarak dengan Rukia.

"Kau tak takut padaku?" Ichigo berjalan mendekat dengan perlahan.

"Kau terlalu tampan untuk membuatku takut tauk!" Rukia malah tersenyum. Membuat Ichigo kembali lega. Sepertinya tidak perlu ada konflik diantara mereka hanya karena Rukia mengetahui makhluk apakah sebenarnya Ichigo itu.

"Jadi, masih mau ku antar pulang?"

"Kelihatannya niatmu bertemu hari ini hanyalah untuk tadi, jadi tak apa kok jika kau tinggal sekarang. Lagipula sebenarnya aku ada kerja kelompok, jadi tak langsung pulang." Ichigo sempat kagum. Rukia mengetahui bahwa ia vampire dan cewek itu tidak takut padanya. Apalagi berusan ia hendak menghisap darahnya. Sungguh perempuan yang berani. Dengan senyuman manis, Ichigo menjawab,

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pulang ya." Ichigo pun segera berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya hangat.

"Tapi." Ujar Rukia. Ichigo menengok dan berhenti sejenak."...kita masih pacaran, kan?" Ichigo kembali tersenyum.

"Memangnya barusan aku mengatakan putus?" jawaban Ichigo membuat Rukia tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Pacarnya adalah seorang vampire? Boleh juga. Tak ada yang protes kan? Dan Ichigo lagi-lagi berbalik untuk pulang."Kalau begitu ak-" suara langkah ini... Ichigo merasakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang cepat menuju ke arahnya. Samar-samar terdengar sebuah cacian yang ditujukan kepadanya. Sepertinya ia mengenal itu dan cukup untuk membuat Ichigo berlari seraya menyahut Rukia ke dalam gendongannya.

"Sial. Itu Grimmjow. Seorang _Revenant_ yang mengincar darahmu, Rukia. Kupikir dia sudah berubah pikiran. Tapi...kuso." Kata Ichigo sambil berlari dengan kencang hingga mata biasa tak akan bisa dengan sekilas melihatnya berlari.

"Mengincarku?"

"Cih, karena pacarku ini mempunyai aroma darah yang sangat menggiurkan. Jadi pegangan yang kuat."

:

:

Origin. **Alter**. Salvation. **Dhampire**. Kukudhi. **Revenant**. Verdilak

:

:

Pada akhirnya, pelarian itu berujung pada suatu hutan dan Ichigo sudah tumbang ; jatuh di air terjun. Byakuya dan Grimmjow memang sudah tidak tahan lagi sekalipun mereka telah meneguk habis darah _Salvation_ dari Gin. Naluri _Revenant_ nya menjadi amat besar ketika bertemu dengan Rukia. Mereka sampai repot-repot untuk memberi Gin racun pelumpuh agar dia tidak ikut campur dengan tujuan mereka. Gin merupakan penghambat terbesar jika ia tidak segera diurus.

"Jadi kau sudah berdoa agar masuk surga, hm? Apa perlu aku memakanmu sekarang?" Cengkraman tangan Grimm pada kepala gadis itu semakin keras. Ia tak peduli bahwa itu berperikemanuasiaan atau tidak. Yang ia tahu, setelah ini dia dan kakaknya akan kenyang.

"Jangan menyakiti Ichigo." Lirih tapi penuh penekanan. Rukia menggerakkan salah satu tangannya dan memegang cenkraman tangan Grimm. Dengan sekali pegang, pergelangan tangan Grimm patah. Otomatis ia melepaskan belenggu Rukia."Kau pikir, aku ini siapa, huh?" perlahan gadis itu berdiri dan menatap Grimm amat tajam. Tiba-tiba saja lensa mata Rukia menjadi semerah darah. Grimmjow yang melihat itu, entah kenapa menjadi ketakutan. Ia pun masih merintih karena pergelangan tangannya yang patah. "Kenapa diam saja, _Revenant_? Cih, Tidak berani dengan _Origin _sepertiku, hm?" langkah secepat kilat itu mengaburkan pendangan Grimm, ia tak tau jika Rukia sudah ada tepat di belakangnya."Mati kau."

:

:

Origin. **Alter**. Salvation. **Dhampire**. Kukudhi. **Revenant**. Verdilak

:

:

**Rukia's POV**

Beberapa abad lalu, pada malam dengan bulan purnama, kekuatan ras vampire seperti terisi. Pada saat itu pun planet-planet berada pada satu garis lurus. Entah apa yang terjadi. Yang kutau, aku saat itu merasa terpenuhi oleh energi. Dan untuk merayakan hal itu, para ras vampir dengan berbagai kelas dari berbagai wilayah berkumpul di suatu tempat yang jauh dari peradaban manusia. Berpesta pora dan saling menjalin persaudaraan.

Akan tetapi, itu tidak bertahan lama semenjak kelas _Revenant_ dan kelas brutal lainnya datang. Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran mereka. Mereka memunculkan perdebatan diantara kami. Perdebatan yang mempermasalahkan tentang mangsa serta rantai makanan mereka. Dan perdebatan yang sengit itu menuai suatu peperangan besar yang tak akan pernah kulupakan.

Ayah dan ibuku sudah meinggal karena peperangan itu. Aku begitu merasa kosong dan tak tau harus bagaimana. Aku adalah vampire hasil perkawinan antara kelas _origin _dan _kukudhi_. Mereka bisa bersatu berkat pertemuan mereka pada pesta bulan purnama pada beberapa abad sebelumnya. Sungguh lucu kisah cinta mereka. Kisah cinta tersebut pun melahirkan aku. Ya, aku tau, aku keturunan yang sangat kuat. Jadi susah bagiku untuk bunuh diri. Dan dengan hati yang kosong, bisakah hidup dengan semua ini? Tentu jawabannya tidak. Aku tidak ingin hidup dengan kekosongan, karena parahnya aku hidup selamanya. Cukup sakit mengetahui fakta itu. Jadi ku putuskan untuk mencari kebahagiaan. Aku bertekad untuk hidup bersama manusia tanpa harus menyakiti mereka.

Kulihat tanah lapang dengan mayat yang bertaburan di atasnya. Keluarga besarku semua ada di situ. Cukup untuk membuatku tersenyum miris. Di kala itu, aku berjalan menelusuri raga yang tak bernyawa di sana. Aku mencari sesuatu dan akhirnya ku dapatkan. Aku mengumpulkan sisa darah dari berbagai kelas. _Salvation__, Dhampire, Revenant, Verdilak_ dan beberapa kelas lagi aku kumpulkan sebelum mayat mereka menjadi debu ketika matahari datang. Haha, begitu kejam jika melihat gadis 10 tahun melakukan hal itu. Tapi itu demi hidup baruku. Aku pun meminum semua darah tadi.

Namun setelah itu, di sisi yang agak tersembunyi dari area bekas perang, aku menemukan seorang gadis yang mungkin lebih tua sedikit dari ku. Dia terus menangis di samping mayat seorang wanita. Aku tau, dia adalah seorang _Slave_ yang tengah menangisi masternya. Kubilang tak ada gunanya ia melakukan itu, keluargaku pun sudah mati. Jadi kuajak _Alter_ baru bernama Orihime itu bersamaku.

Aku tak cukup sampai di situ. Selama ini, aku juga meningkatkan kemampuanku, dan baru beberapa tahun lalu aku menyempurnakannya. Aku menyegel aura vampire ku dan menyelubungi lapisan luar organ tubuhku dengan darah manusia. Sehingga tak akan ada yang mengira bahwa aku dan Orihime adalah vampire.

Hingga sekarang, aku dan Orihime memutuskan menjalani hidup abadi ini dengan kebahagiaan seperti manusia.

**Normal POV**

"Mati kau, Ichigo!" Byakuya kembali menusukkan tangannya ke tubuh Ichigo.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan ini, TEME! Kita adalah keluarga." Ichigo berteriak keras di iringi tangisan yang begitu saja meleleh dari pelupuk matanya. Ia tak bisa percaya, sosok kakak yang dingin seperti Byakuka dan Grimmjow sebagai adik yang selalu bersaing dengan dirinya begitu sekeji ini pada akhirnya. Ia tak tahan karena kenangannya bersama mereka dan Gin malah melayang-layang.

"Tak ada kata keluarga untuk makananku!" Byakuya nampaknya mulai senang dengan ini, ia melihat segarnya darah _Salvation_ mengalir begitu saja. Tapi tentunya ia sudah bosan dengan rasa itu. Ia kembali mengoyak tubuh Ichigo, lensa matanya melebar dan berubah menjadi merah brutal. Taringnya memanjang dan pandangannya seperti hewan liar yang kesetanan."Akan kubunuh kau Ichigo." Byakuya mengarahkan kuku tajam itu ke arah jantung Ichigo.

BUAAAKKKK!

Tubuh Byakuya terpelanting kira-kira dua puluh meter jauhnya akibat seseorang yang menghantamnya. Sungguh tak bisa dipercaya bahwa itu Rukia. Dia datang untuk kembali menyelamatkan Ichigo.

"R-Ruki-" dengan sisa kesadarannya, Ichigo tersenyum melihat Rukia.

"Bertahanlah Ichigo." Dengan segera, Rukia melumat bibir Ichigo dengan bibir tipisnya. Ia memberikan darahnya pada Ichigo agar dapat beregenerasi dengan cepat.

Di sisi lain, Byakuya dan Grimmjow masih hidup, namun mereka tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya. Berterima kasihlah kepada Rukia yang masih mengijinkan kalian untuk tetap menghirup udara di bumi.

Rukia memberikan pangkuannya terhadap kepala Ichigo, terus menciumnya hingga Ichigo bisa sadar. Setelah insident sadis tadi, Rukia tidak susah-sudah memberi tau siapa dirinya pada Grimmjow. Ia cukup membuktikan saja bahwa ia bukanlah mangsa bagi mereka, justru dia adalah predatornya. Tapi untuk hal ini mungkin terdapat sentuhan sensitif bagi Rukia. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah berpikir untuk memberikan darahnya dengan cara seperti sekarang. Ia sedikit..malu.

Setelah beberapa menit, Ichigo membuka matanya. Yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah wajah Rukia yang begitu dekat. Rukia yang mengetahui itu, dengan lembut melepas ciumannya.

"Rukia?"

"Ssst.. jangan banyak bergerak dulu. Biarkan tubuhmu beregenerasi." Rukia menahan Ichigo untuk tetap berada di pangkuannya.

"Kau habis menciumku ya? Agresif sekali." Ichigo bercanda dan tertawa ringan melihat wajah teduh Rukia. Rukia malah tersipu mendengar itu."Tapi, kau ini sebenarnya siapa, Rukia?"

"Aku hanya seorang gadis yang mempunyai pacar vampire." Rukia tersenyum tipis.

:

:

Origin. **Alter**. Salvation. **Dhampire**. Kukudhi. **Revenant**. Verdilak

:

:

"Wah..Nona-nona ini datang lagi." Gin menyambut langganan mingguannya dengan senang hati."Aku sudah menyiapkan cake special untuk kalian lho.." kebaikan hati Gin pada lima gerombolan gadis SMA yang dua minggu lalu berkunjung pun diterima dengan baik, apalagi oleh Rangiku. Gadis molek itu tengah berbunga-bunga dan tak berhenti tersenyum dari tadi. Membuat Chizuru dan Tatsuki susah-susah menyeretnya ke tempat duduk.

Sementara Rangiku, Chizuru, Tatsuki dan Orihime yang telah berada di meja nomor 9 duluan, Rukia malah bersinggah di counter sebentar. Alasannya sih untuk membantu Gin membawa potongan cake tadi. Tapi tentu itu hanya basa-basi.

"Senang bertemu lagi, Rukia-sama." Gin membungkukkan sedikit badannya. Ichigo yang ada di situ, juga dipaksa Gin untuk membungkuk hormat kepada Rukia dengan cara menonyor kepalanya ke bawah.

"Ittai, Baka!"

"Kalian tak perlu seperti ini. Dan untukmu Gin, sudah kubilang kan, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu. Kita ini keluarga, kau ingat?" Rukia terkikik geli dengan tingkah berlebihan Gin.

"Benar! Kau cukup memanggilnya Rukia. Dan aku akan memanggilnya Sayang, Darling, atau Honey ya? Rukia-chan juga boleh, benar kan?" Ichigo malah merayu Rukia. Ingat, ini jam kerja, Ichigo.

"Kalian ini bisa saja membuatku tertawa. Oh ya, bagaimana keadaan mereka?"

"Luka dalamnya sudah mulai pulih. Jadi kau jangan khawatir. Mereka memang sekali-kali perlu diberi pelajaran." Ujar Gin yang menampakkan gerak-gerik tubuh menjitak seseorang.

"Ya, ku harap Byakuya dan Grimm bisa mengerti maksudku. Jadi jika mereka berulah lagi, bilang saja padaku." Rukia rasa percakapan mereka cukup, ia pun mulai mengambil piring-piring yang berisi cake dari Gin itu.

"Sebelumnya terima kasih banyak atas semuanya." Gin membisiki Rukia kemudian mulai membantunya dengan membawa beberapa minuman."Aku juga membuat kopi spesial untuk kalian..." Gin pun berlalu duluan. Meninggalkan Rukia yang masih berada di counter bersama Ichigo. Ichigo mendekati Rukia, berniat untuk membantu kekasihnya atau berniat untuk mengatakan,

"Kurasa aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Kalimat itu diucapkan begitu mulus dan lembut. Nadanya juga begitu menggoda. Sayang sekali dia sudah berlalu duluan mengantarkan pesanan meja yang lainnya. Rukia terpaku. Gin, Byakuya, Grimmjow dan Ichigo telah mengetahui siapa dirinya. Mungkin Ichigo bersyukur, pacarnya bukanlah seorang manusia yang mempunyai rasa darah yang lezat. Jadi sekarang lelaki itu telah bisa mencintai Si Gadis Vampire dengan tulus dan leluasa.

Rukia yang telah mengetahui semuanya dari awal, hanya bisa tersenyum. Setelah berabad-abad dia hidup, akhirnya ia menemukan kelengkapan dalam kebahagiaannya. Yaitu...Ichigo.

_**OWARI**_

* * *

Huft, bagaimana? Untuk pertama kalinya sama membuat fic one shote yang super panjang, ada fanArt nya pula, walau pun kepotong banyak banget #mewek. Haha. Oke deh, **Azura Kuchiki**, semoga Anda bisa senang. Dan fic ini bisa menghibur reader di liburan sekolah yang menurut saya sama saja dengan sekolah. Kenapa saya masih berurusan dengan sekolaaaaah?#menggila

Oke, cukup sekian. Arigatou gozaimasu. Tak ketinggalan, ciuman mautku.. (˘⌣˘)ε˘`). Jaaaaa


	2. Vamp Sweet Vamp

Chapter 2

KIRĀ NO KOKORO WA...

ルキア クロサキ

* * *

Udara yang cukup hangat berhembus lembut di leher Rukia, namun di sisi lain ia juga merasa hawa dingin menerpa tubuhnya. Tunggu, ini begitu dingin dan transparan. Tak nyaman dengan keadaannya, ia mencoba membuka mata amethys nya. Secercah cahaya mulai masuk melewati celah jendela dan gorden tipis di samping ia berbaring sekarang. Ini sudah pagi. Tapi tunggu, dia sedang didekap oleh seseorang. E-eh, kemana busana yang ia pakai? La-lalu.. yang ada di dadanya itu, bukan helaian rambut oranye kan?

"Kyaaaa! Ke-virgin-an kuuu!" Rukia otomatis memekik setelah ia ingat semua nya. Yang ada di atasnya itu.. Ichigo.

* * *

**BLEACH** © **I dont belive it! It should be mine!#GEBUK**

**KIRĀ NO KOKORO WA...** © **ChapChappyChantik XD**

**Pairing : Ichigo **the vamp** x Rukia** the chibi

**Genre : Fiction, Romance, Action, rather Bloody, Friendship**

**Rate : T+**

**Warning** : **NO FLAME-typo(s)**{berubung tombol 'n' nya rada eror, jadi mungkin kebanyakan nggak ada 'n' nya}**-OOC-AU'**ah gelap**-semi fiksi**

**Note **: etoo..sebelumnya, saya membuat ini karena beberapa permintaan. Soalnya ada yang kurang puas karena Ichiruki nya dikit. Melihat itu, saya jadi kepikiran untuk bikin chap 2 aja kali ya. Dan sepertinya saya memang PAYAH membuat oneshot. So, onegaishimasu

**Special Thanks**

KittyLuvBunny

Hehe, iya sih. Aku juga ngrasa klo alurnya kecepetan. Soalnya aku fokus ke oneshot nya sih.  
Ternyata anda juga sadar. Aku sebenenya sih juga agak risih pas nulis darahnya yang ditransfer lewat mulut(gimana caranya ya?#plak!) yang aku lebih pikirin tu yang ditrasf sari-sari kehidupannya Rukia. Gomen kalo gitu. Ok, sankyu reviewnya :*

KeyKeiko

Arigatou reviewnya :*

Azura Kuchiki

Haha, feel agresif nya dapet yak? Yokatta..XD Vamp kelas atas terkadang agresif XD#sotoy!  
Soalnya klo si cewe tu manusia, ceritanya udah mainstreamXD tapi aku baru tau beberapa hari lalu, kalo si Ruki disini hampir mirip sama Yuki(vampire knight) yang ternyata adalah vamp origin -_-  
Soal Byakuya...hehe, I'm sorry...soalnya klo Byakuya perannya protagonis n jadi kakak nya Ruki tu udah mainstream..Gomen klo g suka. Tapi di ch 2 ini mungkin keantagonisan Byakuya mulai terkikis.  
Oke, doita. Arigatou revewnya :*

Naruzhea AiChi

Benarkah? Arigatouuuu! Oke, ni aku buat ch 2 :*

Peachy Berry

Haha..iya..iyaa..Arigatou reviewnya ya...:*

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"...Rukia? Bisa tidak jika tak meneriakkan hal yang sama setiap kita habis melakukannya? Seolah-olah aku adalah pria jahat yang menodaimu. Menyakitkan tau." Lelaki jangkung itu duduk dan menggaruk kepalanya. Sesekali ia meregangkan otot-otot lehernya."Lihat, semalam kau menghisapku terlalu banyak. Kau menang telak, Rukia." Ichigo menunjukkan bekas dilehernya dan masih santai menonton Rukia. Sedangkan Rukia? Yah, dia memang akting. Raut wajah polosnya tadi tergantikan dengan mimik sinis dengan seringaian.

"Akh, aku hanya ingin megingat-ingat masa virgin ku."

"Sudah lima kali kau begitu. Rasanya kau tidak puas denganku. Menyakitkan." Ichigo mulai beranjak dari singgasana nya. Menuju kamar mandi yang masih menyatu dengan kamarnya.

"Ck, kau ini tidak bisa diajak bercanda. Tentu saja aku puas. Jika tidak, mana mungkin aku meminummu sampai seperti semalam." Rukia juga mulai beranjak ; mengikuti Ichigo. "Aku mencintaimu tau..." Wanita itu mendekap Ichigo dari belakang. Membuat pergerakan Ichigo terhenti."...suamiku." dan kata itu membuat Ichigo tersenyum.

:

:

Origin. **Alter**. Salvation. **Dhampire**. Kukudhi. **Revenant**. Verdilak

:

:

"Sudah kubilang! Jangan jadi Maid, Rukia!" Ichigo bersikeras denga opininya. Ia begitu melarang sang istri untuk menjadi Maid di cafe nya. Oh ayolah, siapa yang mau istrinya jadi tontonan?

"A~h, kau tidak seru, Ichigo. Beda sekali saat kita pacaran.." Rukia menggembungkan pipinya. Ia mengingat masa-masanya dulu sebelum menikah dengan _salvation_ satu ini. Dua tahun lalu, ketika keluarga vampir itu telah mengetahui jati diri Rukia, Ichigo meminta Orihime bertukar tempat tinggal dengannya. Sehingga Ichigo lah yang tinggal berdua dengan Rukia di rumah _origin _tersebut, dan Orihime pindah ke rumah Gin. Sekalian, dengan kelebihan Orihime, dia bisa membantu Gin merawat Byakuya dan Grimmjow. Yah, masa-masa sekolah Rukia pun pupus sudah saat setahun itu berlalu. Setelah lulus SMA, Ichigo menikahinya. Dan parahnya, tepat sehari setelah wisuda, upacara pernikahan berlangsung. Sungguh agresif.

"Memang beda. Saat pacaran, kita belum sepenuhnya saling memiliki. Tapi untuk sekarang, yang boleh melihat kecantikan _origin_ ku hanyalah aku. Memangnya kau juga ingin jika para perempuan yang biasa ke sini terus saja memekik karena melihatku? Makannya aku mengurangi aura ku. Hanya untukmu, Rukia." Ichigo terus saja bicara sambil merebut dan melipat seragam Maid yang sengaja Rangiku buatkan untuk Rukia. Dan Ichigo benar-benar tau selera Rangiku.

Sementara Rukia terpukau dengan perkataan Ichigo. Begitu spesial kah dirinya untuk Ichigo?

"Ichigo.." Rukia menempelkan tubuhnya pada Sang Suami seraya menyibak rambut yang menutupi lehernya. Ia persembahkan untuk Ichigo."...daisuki." Ichigo kemudian tersenyum dan menerima pemberian Rukia. Dia memang tak akan bisa bosan dengan darah Rukia. Rasa dari _origin_ memang tak ada bandingannya. Apalagi Rukia bukanlah _origin_ biasa.

"Ichigo...hh..sakit.."

"...manja."

"Ichigo kasar.."

"...hukuman untukmu."

"Ayolah, lembut sedikit.."

"..lain kali."

"Tanganmu nakal."

"...mau protes?"

"Sakit tau.."

"..kau pikir semalam aku tak kesakitan?"

"Tapi aku suka.."

"...aku juga suka"

"Ehem.." suara itu.. Gin."Tuan Barista. Ingin aku memotong gajimu?" Ichigo tertegun. Gin dengan santainya bersandar di dinding dengan memegang popcorn. Kau pikir ini film di bioskop apa? Namun pria oranye itu tau maksudnya. Grimm dan Byakuya belum sembuh betul, dugaan Rukia dan Gin salah ketika mereka menganggap para _revenant_ itu sudah mulai pulih dua tahun lalu. Kerusakan organ dalam yang dibuat Rukia ternyata tak sesederhana yang dia pikir. Wanita itu telah hilang kendali kala Ichigo disakiti. Mungkin dengan sari kehidupan yang sebetulnya sempat Rukia bagi dengan Ichigo melalui sebuah ciuman hangat, dapat menyembuhkan mereka dengan cepat layaknya Ichigo. Namun Rukia enggan. Dia masih belum tau apa yang ada dipikiran vampir berdarah dingin keluarga barunya itu. Karena mereka berdua yang notebene juga bekerja sebagai barista, sedangkan kondisi mereka saja payah, jadi dengan terpaksa Ichigo harus kerja ekstra. Dan tak ada kata terlambat ketika papan cafe berubah menjadi 'open'.

"Maaf menginterupsi kalian, tapi memang suamimu harus bekerja dengan giat, Rukia-chan." Gin akhirnya buka mulut setelah Ichigo berlalu.

"Tak usah dipikirkan. Tapi kudengar dari Orihime, Grimmjow dan Byakuya sudah bisa duduk." Rukia malah mengganti topik. Memang terdengar janggal bila selama dua tahun, Rukia tak melihat _revenant_ yang telah ia lukai itu. Tapi memang keduanya tengah diisolasi oleh Orihime. Jadi wajar bila ia tak tau keadaan mereka.

"Benar. Orihime memang telaten merawat mereka. Tapi tak kusangka, bisa dua tahun lamanya." Gin sedikit tersenyum miris. Sebenarnya ia sangat sayang pada mereka. Sebagai yang paling tua, Gin memiliki perasaan yang paling tua juga. Tapi tingkah terakhir keduanya memang tak bisa ditolelir. Jadi apa boleh buat.

"Aku akan menemui mereka nanti." Bisik Rukia kemudian pergi meninggalkan dapur cafe.

"Kuharap mereka mengerti, Rukia-sama."

:

:

Origin. **Alter**. Salvation. **Dhampire**. Kukudhi. **Revenant**. Verdilak

:

:

"Haaaah..akhirnya pelanggan terakhir tel-"

cup

"Bibirmu rasa kopi. Habis mencicipi punya pelanggan ya?"

"Rukia! Jangan tiba-tiba mencium begitu. Kaget tau!" Ichigo sungguh heran. Ketika ia mengira bahwa Rukia adalah seorang manusia, ia cukup berpikir kalau Rukia begitu agresif. Tapi tetap saja yang menggoda adalah Ichigo sendiri. Tapi, setelah ia tau jika Rukia adalah err..bisa disebut ratu-dalam arti yang sebenarnya, dia jadi sangat sadar bahwa Rukia memang agresif."Lagipula aku tidak mencicipi punya pelanggan. Aku mencicipi punya mu." Ichigo menyodorkan Rukia segelas kopi latte.

"Wah, arigatou." Rukia langsung menerima dan meminumnya.

"Nah, sekarang sudah tutup. Silahkan lanjutkan yang tadi." Gin memasang wajah innocent seraya memegang popcorn (lagi).

BUAK!

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau merasakan sesuatu di sini?" Ichigo mengelus perut Rukia dengan lembut. Tatapanya begitu sayu melihat ke arah perut Rukia. Seakan-akan, terdapat sebuah harapan manis di tempat tangan kekar Sang Suami itu mendarat. Seutas senyum tertarik mulus di bibirnya.

"Owh..tentu! Aku merasakan!" Rukia menjawabnya dengan antusias. Membuat Ichigo ikut girang."Setelah makan karee mu kemarin, aku langsung ke toilet! Perutku terasa spektakuler saat itu!"

"..."

...

...

"Baka!" Ichigo pun berlalu meninggalkan Rukia.

"Eeh? Dia kenapa?"

:

:

Origin. **Alter**. Salvation. **Dhampire**. Kukudhi. **Revenant**. Verdilak

:

:

"Kata Gin-san, Rukia akan ke sini." Gadis yang terlihat piawai itu membawakan minuman pada dua orang yang sedang terbaring lemah di kasur pada ruangan yang lumayan gelap. Ruangan itu hanya diterangi oleh cahaya lilin saja. "Rukia sangat khawatir pada kalian. Dia takut. Sebernarnya, dia tidak mau menyakiti kalian meskipun dari awal dia tau bahwa kalian mengincarnya." Gadis itu terseyum manis pada pemuda di depannya.

"Sudah berapa kali kau cerita seperti itu, ha?" nada kasar yang keluar dari mulut Grimm sama sekali tak membuat Orihime gentar. Apalagi takut.

"Aku mohon, sebagai _alter_- ah maksudku _slave_, aku minta pada kalian untuk tidak mengulang tragedi bulan purnama itu lagi. Orang tua kalian juga mati di sana kan?" Grimm terdiam. Tidak lagi melotot pada Orihime. Sedangkan Byakuya semakin menunduk."Aku tau, kalian baik.."

"Kau tak akan pernah tau rasanya, Manusia." Lirih Byakuya. Suaranya agak bergetar. Seketika Orihime terkejut. Tiba-tiba matanya panas dan perih mendengar suara parau Byakuya. Air mata pun tak dapat dibendung lagi.

"Daijoubu da yo...daijoubu..hiks..da yo.." Orihime berusaha merangkul keduanya. Membiarkan mereka berbagi rasa sakit pada dirinya. Rasa sakit hati sebagai _revenant_.

:

:

Origin. **Alter**. Salvation. **Dhampire**. Kukudhi. **Revenant**. Verdilak

:

:

"Ichigo! Kau selingkuh ya?!" sorot intimidasi terpampang jelas di wajah Rukia. Ichigo hanya cuek dan bertampang –kau-harus-tabah-Ichigo-."Jawab!"

"..apa buktinya?" pantulan mata Ichigo masih terlihat tak tertarik menanggapi topik dari Rukia.

"Seragam barista mu ada bau parfum perempuan, bukan bau parfum yang biasa kau pakai! Tunggu, sepertinya ini tak asing!" Rukia kembali mengendus pakaian yang dipakai Ichigo. Sesekali matanya terbelalak karena serasa familiar dengan harumnya.

"...hanya itu?"

"Bukan hanya ini! Lihat!" Rukia dengan kasar menyibak kemeja Ichigo."Ada bercak lipstick! Bentuk bibir pula! Kau jahat, Ichigo!" Ichigo hanya memutar bola matanya ; bosan.

"Rukia, kalau aku mau, aku bisa menelanjangimu sekarang juga." Kalimat itu membuat Rukia buru-buru memegang erat pakaiannya.

"Kenapa begitu?! Seharusnya aku yang mengancammu!"

"Baka! Kan sudah ku bilang, ini parfum laveder mu! Aku menumpahkannya kemarin lusa! Dan ini bekas ciumanmu saat di kamar mandi! Kau mabuk atau lebih tepatnya kau mengigau karena terlalu banyak minum darahku! Astaga..." lelaki yang tengah frustasi itu menepuk jidatnya keras."Aku tidak akan mengampunimu nanti malam. Aku serius!"

"E-eh, Ichigo.. kau tau kan, aku hanya akting. Aku tau itu semua kok.. jangan marah ya.. " Rukia meringis. Kalau urusan berkelahi, Rukia sudah pasti unggul. Tapi kalau yang seperti ini, mungkin Ichigo bisa lebih ganas. Salahkan Rukia yang suka mempermainkan suaminya dengan akting amatirnya.

Namun pada akhirnya Ichigo hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau bilang ingin mengunjungi Grimm dan Byakuya kan? Aku ikut." Ichigo merubah topiknya. Tapi jujur, ia juga penasaran. Bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang. Ia tak sanggup mengingat-ingat betapa bengisnya kedua vampir itu yang hendak membunuh dirinya. Ichigo dan mereka selama ini tumbuh bersama. Tak bisakah mereka mengerti apa arti saudara? Apa arti keluarga? Arti dari sebuah kasih sayang yang selama ini tulus diberikan? Ichigo tak pernah berpikir kalau mereka jahat. Karena mereka juga korban di medan perang. Keluarga asli mereka telah mati. Sama seperti Ichigo. Jadi, bisakah mereka sedikit terbuka. Mengeluarkan segala permasalahan yang ada. Dan kembali bercengkrama tanpa ada mata merah tajam itu lagi?

"Ichigo.." Rukia sedikit megguncang tubuh Ichigo. Sepertinya Ichigo melamun."..mereka adalah vampir baik." Sang Istri pun akhirnya memeluk suami tercintanya. Membagi kehangatan yang terkuar. Agar kebekuan itu dapat mencair sedikit demi sedikit.

:

:

Origin. **Alter**. Salvation. **Dhampire**. Kukudhi. **Revenant**. Verdilak

:

:

Ruangan itu masih tetap remang seperti biasa. Namun terdapat penghuni di dalamnya yang mulai gelisah. Perempuan yang menjadi perawat mereka menyadari hal itu.

"Grimm?"

"Aku ingin merasakan sinar matahari."

"Tapi kau belum pulih. Itu bisa membakarmu." Orihime mulai khawatir karena sekali Grimmjow berbicara, sulit untuknya melarang.

"Aku ingin merasakan sinar matahari." Ulangnya dengan sedikit nada yang kasar. Orihime sudah menduganya. Dengan berat hati, dia memapah Grimmjow menuju balkon. Ini sudah mulai sore, mungkin matahari pun sudah mulai terbenam dan Orihime berharap sinar senja tak membakar pasiennya.

:

:

Origin. **Alter**. Salvation. **Dhampire**. Kukudhi. **Revenant**. Verdilak

:

:

Surai nila yang tertimpa oleh jingganya sore sesekali bergoyang menggoda diterpa angin. Si pemilik surai nila yang memejamkan mata itu begitu puas karena selama dua tahun ini akhirnya ia bisa merasakan hangatnya sinar mentari. Seutas senyum pun terukir. Membuat suasana di situ semakin damai.

"Sudah baikan?" suara itu memancarkan energi yang begitu besar dan terasa familiar di luka-luka pria nila tadi. Seketika Grimmjow membuka mata dan menoleh, namun belum mau memperdengarkan suaranya."Setelah kulihat, lukamu tak lebih parah dari kakakmu." Pendatang baru itu- Rukia menghampiri pagar balkon. Meninggalkan Grimmjow yang terduduk di belakangnya.

"Terima kasih."

Tanpa ekspresi terkejut karena kalimat pria itu, Rukia menengok. Grimmjow tertunduk. Tak sanggup menatap wajah predator di depannya.

"...telah membiarkan kakakku hidup."

KRIEET

Suara kursi kayu yang bergesekan dengan lantai tersebut disebabkan oleh beban yang terlalu besar. Rukia memeluk Grimmjow. Sementara Grimm sangat terkejut karena merasakan kehangatan yang tiba-tiba dari perempuan di depannya. Kenapa sangat hangat? Kenapa dia begitu menginginkan pelukan ini darinya? Kenapa begitu nyaman? Seseorang yang tadinya ingin ia mangsa dengan buas, menciptakan kedamaian di hatinya? Dan ia kembali meyunggingkan senyumnya. Ia hendak berujar dengan tatapan sendu menghadap langit. Mengingat hal pahit yang ada pada dirinya.

"Jika boleh memilih, aku sejak awal tak ingin dilahirkan sebagai _revenant_. Tapi, kakakku lah yang paling tak ingin itu. Aku memang tidak mengerti pikiran orang dewasa ratusan tahun lalu. Mereka membicarakan mangsa, mangsa, dan mangsa. Tapi kini aku mengerti. Kami hidup untuk kekejaman." Grimmjow berkata dengan tenang dan lirih. Rukia menyambutnya masih dengan dekapan. "Terkadang naluri itu terbisik jelas di kepalaku. Membuatku melakukan hal ini dan hal itu. Aku memang butuh mangsa yang ingin ku cabik-cabik. Dari awal aku tak tau kenapa. Hanya saja aku akan merasa puas jika melakukannya."

"Aku sudah tau hal itu." Rukia melepas pelukannya. Membuat si empunya surai nila merasa sedikit kecewa. Rukia pun bersimpuh di depan Grimm. Memperhatikan cidera-cidera yang telah ia buat."Selama ini, kudengar dari Gin, jika kau dan kakakmu tak pernah memakan darah manusia dan baru mengeluarkan naluri asli kalian setelah bertemu denganku. Kau selalu berburu binatang dengan Ichigo di hutan kan?" Rukia kini memandang lekat mata Grimm."Aku tak akan menyalahkan kalian karena memang akulah yang membangkitkan naluri kalian. Darahku memang berbeda dengan darah mana pun. Jadi seharusnya aku meminta maaf dari awal." Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya tanda menyesal. Grimmjow tak tau harus berbuat apa. Gadis di hadapannya mengerti."Jangan salahkan takdirmu sebagai _revenant_." Suara Rukia begitu lembut. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus dada bidang Grimm."...karena sebenarnya hatimu terlalu baik untuk itu." kata Rukia seraya mengingat-ingat cerita Gin tentang dua _revenant_ itu. Walau terkadang sinis dan kasar, tapi mereka selalu mengeratkan ikatan keluarga mereka dengan baik.

Sedangkan Grimmjow kaget. Wanita ini begitu pengertian. Ia bisa merasakan rasa sedih yang ikut Rukia tanggung melalui sentuhan lembut itu ; membuat matanya perih. Dan..

CUP

Grimmjow mencium pipi Rukia. Rukia hanya menengok dan memperhatikan Grimm dengan tenang. Menuggu penjelasan.

"Ucapan terimaka-"

BRAK!

"Rukia, ayo kembali." Tiba-tiba Ichigo datang dan dengan konyol menyeret Rukia.

"Yo, Jaane.." dengan wajah konyol pula, Rukia mengangkat tangannya pendek ; tanda perpisahan pada Grimm seraya membiarkan tubuhya di seret.

Grimmjow hanya bisa sweatdrop sambil memandangi kepergian mereka. Ada apa dengan Ichigo? Apa Ichigo melihatnya mecium Rukia? Mereka hanya pacaran, tak usah seserius itu menanggapinya. Pikir Grimm. Oh ayolah, sadar dirilah kalau selama dua tahun ini kau terus mendekam di kamar bulukmu, Grimm.

Tapi ia benar-benar berterimakasih kepada Rukia untuk hari ini. Dia tak akan lagi menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dia berpikir untuk terus melakukan sesuatu berdasar kata hatinya. Dan dia akan berusaha untuk melawan naluri gilanya. Grimm rasa itu cukup keren juga. Dan dia akhirnya dapat benar-benar tersenyum.

:

:

Origin. **Alter**. Salvation. **Dhampire**. Kukudhi. **Revenant**. Verdilak

:

:

"Ichigo..."

"..."

"Oiy, Ichigo.."

"..."

Rukia sudah lelah memaggilnya. Ia akhirnya berhenti dan diam. Sepertinya Si Suami yang tadi sore mengawasi dari balik pintu, melihat jelas Grimm yang mencium pipi istrinya. Akh...cemburu. Dan parahnya, ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Ichigo masih sibuk dengan aktingnya membaca novel. Untung saja bukunya tidak terbalik.

Di sisi lain, Rukia masih memperhatikan Ichigo. Memikirkan sebuah cara agar suaminya tidak marah padanya. Tapi bagaimana?

"Ichigoo... jangan maraaaah."

"..." masih saja diam.

Kini Rukia dengan cepat meraih wajah Ichigo hingga membuat bibir suamiya menempel pada pipi dimana pria nila tadi menciumnya. Setelah itu Ichigo hanya memasang tampang bingung memandangi istrinya.

"Pipiku sekarang sudah netral. Jadi sekarang aku mau tidur. Oyasumi." Baiklah, dengan berlagak cuek sekarang, mungkin Rukia dapat menarik perhatian Ichigo. Dirinya lagsung merebahkan tubuhnya di sisi Ichigo denga posisi memunggungi suaminya. Bahkan selimut yang ada di situ ia gunakan seorang diri ; tak membaginya dengan Ichigo.

Entah kenapa Ichigo sebal melihat itu. Sekarang ia jadi labil. Seseorang yang cemburu selalu seperti itu. Sok cuek ketika diberi perhatian, tapi akan menuntut perhatian jika pasangannya telah cuek. Well, Ichigo sudah tak tahan lagi. Dipeluknya Sang Istri dengan erat. Rukia yang masih membelakangi Ichigo hanya tersenyum jenaka. Rencananya berhasil.

"Apanya yang ucapan terimakasih, cih." Tiba-tiba saja Ichigo melafalkan kalimat yang tidak nyambung. Oke, ia membahas kejadian tadi sore. Membuat Rukia bersikeras menahan tawanya. Ia masih ingin diam di dalam pelukan itu."Kau juga yang tebar pesona duluan." Ichigo malah menonyor kepala Rukia.

"Aduh..ittai.." akhirnya Rukia berbalik. Tak terima dengan Ichigo."Aku hanya tidak ingin mereka menyalahkan diri mereka sendiri tauk!"

TUK!

"Itu ucapan terimakasihku karena telah menyadarkan Grimm."

"Ittai!" Rukia memegang jidatnya yang telah disentil Ichigo."Jangan mengejekku ya!" Dengan sekali hantaman, Rukia sudah berada di atas Ichigo. Bibirnya menyeringai. Memamerkan taringnya.

"Oh, kau ingin duel? Aku tak akan kalah darimu!"

Baiklah...lagi-lagi mereka melakukannya. Dan Ichigo berharap, keesokan harinya tak akan ada teriakan 'kyaa! Ke-virginan-ku!'

.

.

"Kyaaaa! Ke-virginan-kuuu!"

WHAT THE DUCK!?

.

.

:

:

Origin. **Alter**. Salvation. **Dhampire**. Kukudhi. **Revenant**. Verdilak

:

:

"Etoo...umm..yang mana ya? Orihime! Aku bingung..." suasana ramai ini tak asing. Baju-baju yang dipegang Rukia pun juga tak asing. Oke, mereka sekarang sedang _shopping__-_ Rukia dan Orihime. Waktu Orihime tak hanya ia habiskan di dalam ruangan gelap berlilin saja, namun sesekali ia bisa ikut bersama Rukia untuk membeli baju baru. Dan sepertinya tak elit jika seorang ratu seperti Rukia hanya pergi bersama kakak perempuan-angkat nya. Itulah gunanya Ichigo ; ia sekarang tengah bosan menjadi pengawal para perempuan itu.

"Akh, kau benar! Aku juga sangat bingung... yang ini murah, lumayan sih. Tapi tak bermerk!"

"Yang ini juga bagus...tapi tak bermerk juga! Akh..bagaimana ini?!"

Sigh. Ichigo memutar pandangannya. Malas memperhatikan jerat-jerit yang menurutnya meyebalkan itu. _Mall _yang tengah ia kunjungi begitu ramai. Tak ada salahnya memperhatikan kelakar dari satu-satu orang yang ada di sana.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo jadi sangsi, melihat sepasang kekasih saling suap di kedai donat. Berharap Rukia yang akan mengajaknya ke sana dan menyuapinya juga. Lupakan. Lupakan itu, Ichigo.

Lalu ia sedikit terkejut melihat orang yang berusaha mencopet dompet seseorang. Dengan tatapannya, ia membuat si pencopet terjatuh dan orang-orang menyadari pencopetan itu. Ia sedikit bangga karena kekuatan mata vampir nya sudah hampir maksimal.

Selanjutnya ia melihat sesuatu yang begitu familiar. Ia melihat seorang gadis. Seketika ia tertegun.

"...Yuzu?"

Tak mau kehilangan jejaknya, Ichigo lekas berlari ke arah gadis itu. Tak peduli dengan cacian yang diterimanya karena menubruk seseorang. yang penting sekarang bertemu dengan gadis itu. Akh, kenapa hari ini harus ramai?! Oh ayolah, ia tak bisa menerobos orang-orang yang berserakan ini. He-hey...jangan pergi! Dan Ichigo telah mencapai tempat dimana gadis tadi berada. Namun nihil. Gadis itu sudah tak ada. Ia coba memfokuskan mata vampirnya. Tapi tetap saja tak ketemu.

"Kuso!" ujarnya sangat kesal.

:

:

Origin. **Alter**. Salvation. **Dhampire**. Kukudhi. **Revenant**. Verdilak

:

:

FLASH BACK

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tau mereka telah mati atau belum. Soalnya, di sana tak ada mayat mereka." Terang Gin pada Rukia. Mereka tegah duduk-duduk santai di teras rumah. Rukia sekedar ingin tau masa lalu keempat pria itu.

"Lalu, dimana kau bertemu dengan Ichigo?"

"Dia mencoba mencariku di tempat berkumpulnya keluargaku saat pesta berlangsung. Dan kami bertemu, atau lebih tepanya ia menemukanku di dalam sebuah gua yang ada di situ." Rukia masih setia mendengar."Dan ketika kutanya mana keluarganya, katanya ia tak menemukannya. Bahkan jika mereka mati, mayat mereka pun tak ia temukan."

"Jadi ada kemungkinan kalau mereka masih hidup?"

"Ya...mungkin saja."

_**TO BE CONTIUED**_

* * *

Oke, hallo minna.. pada akhirnya saya membuat fic ini mejadi multichap. Akh, kaya nya yang pada nunggu sequel dari SENPAI harus mempuyai sabar tingkat tinggi deh. Gomen ya minna..

Oke deh. Jaane. (˘⌣˘)ε˘`)


	3. Vamp's Hearth

Chapter 3

**KIRĀ NO KOKORO WA...**

ルキア クロサキ

* * *

END FLASHBACK

"Aku tidak boleh ikut?" Gin merajuk pada seseorang yang sedang minum kopi di depannya. Kala itu dia tengah berdua. Menikmati masing-masing secangkir kopi hangat buatan Rukia di sore hari sepulang kerja.

"Tidak." Si lawan bicara menjawabnya sengit. Merasa terganggu karena kegiatannya ; menikmati kopi ; merasakan tetesan-tetesan cinta yang tersuguh melalui aliran kopi robusta yang dibuat istrinya telah tercemari dengan parau nya suara rubah-err Gin.

"Jahat sekali! Ah, Rukia-chaaaaaan, Ichigo tidak mau membawaku ikut bersama kalian!" Rukia yang kebetulan kembali ke teras dengan senampan kue kering itu pun dihujam oleh Gin.

"E-etoo.." gadis bernampan itu hanya bisa meringis.

"Makanya, cepatlah menikah! Pokoknya aku tak akan mengijinkan siapa pun mengganggu piknik anniv ku! Jika kutau ada yang berani mengganggu, dia akan bernasib seperti..." Ichigo menampakkan wajah horor.

PRANG!

Akhirnya cangkir kosong itu pecah oleh tatapan Ichigo. Membuat Gin meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Tak disangka kemampuan Ichigo meningkat sepesat ini. Yah, karena apa lagi? Sudah pasti kemampuan itu meningkat dengan cepat karena Ichigo yang setiap hari dengan rajin meminum istrinya.

"KYAAA! ICHIGO! Itu cangkir kesayanganku!" tiba-tiba Rukia berteriak. Ia benar-benar terkejut dengan ulah suaminya. Tak khayal, kini atmosfer di sekitarnya menjadi lebih panas dan mencekik kerongkongan."Grr..kau harus membayarnya, Ichigo.." geram Rukia seraya menampakkan taring-taring tajamnya.

"E-eto..ano...Rukia," terkadang suami tak selalu menang kan? Berdo'a saja untuk suami yang satu itu.

**BLEACH** © **I dont belive it! It should be mine!#GEBUK**

**KIRĀ NO KOKORO WA...** © **ChapChappyChantik XD**

**Pairing : Ichigo **the vamp** x Rukia** the chibi

**Genre : Fiction, Romance, Action, rather Bloody, Friendship**

**Rate : T+**

**Warning** : **NO FLAME-typo(s)**{berubung tombol 'n' nya rada eror, jadi mungkin kebanyakan nggak ada 'n' nya}**-OOC-AU'**ah gelap**-semi fiksi**

**Note **: Wah, bener kan..kalo saya bikin lanjutanya, responnya jadi banyak #plak! Aku sempet frustasi n memvonis diriku kalo aku nggak bakat bikin oneshot. Tapi ya sudahlah. Ini bakal jadi multichap kaya SENPAI. Dan sekali lagi, mohon kesabarannya bagi yang menunggu sequelnya SENPAI. Soalnya saya udah terlajur bikin ini, jadi harus namatin dulu. Gomenne..

* * *

**Special thanks**

**d****arries**

Hayo...darries-san ketauan suka yag agresif-agresif XD #plak  
Emang tu si buluk, eh si Grim #PLAK! emang kasian. Huhuhu, cinta segitiga..  
Kalau untuk keluarga Ichi, itu masih himitsu. hehe  
Haha, kalo ngarep anak sih pasti, sapa sih ortu yang g pigin punya anak? Haha, aku sempet ngakak sendiri, ngebayangin Rukia tiap pagi nya yang teriak kaya gitu XD  
Wah, arigatou buat "GANBATTTTTEEEEEE \0/" nya ya! :*

**Izumi Kagawa**

Hai juga ^^  
Wah, kayaya orang-orang banyak yang suka keagresifan ya..khukhukhu #plak!  
hehe, ketauan nih. Fans nya Byakun ya? Gomen, soalnya mainstream sih XD  
oke, mungkin di sini Byakun berubah.#mangpowerager?  
dan arigatou reviewnya ya...:*

**jessi**

Yokatta deh kalo jessi-san suka..^^  
Oke, ini update. Arigatou reviewnya :*

**Riri Seu**  
Hehe..soalnya ini pesenan sih. Kalo aku sebenernya suka bikin yang AU, bukan fantasy. Hehe, tapi bagus deh kalo anda suka. Arigatou reviewya ya :*

**Azura Kuchiki**

Ya dong, kan katanya Ichiruki nya kurang, hehe. Yup, ini jadi multichap ^^  
Wah, sama kalo gitu. Soalnya saya nggak terlalu suka kalo Ichiruki yang udah nikah trus karakternya jadi kebapak/ibuan trus biasanya yang udah kaya gitu pasti isinya M mulu. Tapi mungkin di sini aku bikin yang agak childish dan sifatnya agak kocak gitu XD  
Oke, ini update. Arigatou reviewnya :*

**Lya Awlya**

Hay, juga Lya-chan...^^  
Kan kita udah kenal di fb :3  
Iya nih, vampir2an. Pesenannya Azura Kuchiki sih..X)  
Wah, arigatou "Ganbattae" nya ya...luv u :*

**Sana Uchiga**

Sana-san nggak bilang kalo pingin lanjut sih. Jadi saya bimbang XD#plak  
Salam kenal juga, ChapChan di sini ^^  
seorang bapak pastinya pingin dong punya momogan.  
Ano..saya nggak bisa pasang M. Soalnya menurut saya kontennya masih standar T kok, kan adegan suamiistrinya tidak saya detail. Jadi saya pasangnya T+. Lagian saya nggak tau apa itu M #tampangmalaikat#plak!  
Hehe, kalo soal kehamilan Rukia, ikutin terus fic ini XD. Arigatou reviewnya lho ya..:*

**Speechless, talkless, sayless, maless, taless, apess #plak!  
Oke, hope you enjoy..**

* * *

"I-Ichigo-san?" Orihime yang kebetulan hendak menonton televisi sempat sweatdrop ketika menemukan seonggok jeruk mandarin terkapar di bawah sofa. Si Mandarin bersama istrinya memang sedang berkunjung ke rumah Gin. Jadi tak khayal jika Orihime bertemu dengan jeruk tersebut. Sedangkan yang dipanggil tak merespon. Terasa begitu menyakitkan untuk menjawab."E-etoo..tulang iga mu patah, tulang belakangmu bengkok dan tempurung tengkorakmu retak-retak. Apa yang terjadi?" Orihime menggunakan mata vampirnya.

Ichigo masih diam. Ia tak bisa melakukan apapun. Salahkan dirinya karena menghancurkan cangkir favorit Rukia. Namun Rukia benar-benar sadis. Walau dari luar Ichigo nampak sehat wal afiat, tapi di bagian dalamnya ..emm.. kalian dengar sendiri apa yang diucapkan Orihime kan?

"Ah, gomen." Orihime kini menyadari kondisi Ichigo. Mau ditanya sampai kiamat pun Ichigo akan tetap membisu karena memang ia tak mampu menggerakkan mulutnya. Dengan segera, Orihime mengambil semacam tabung yang berukuran kecil dengan cairan merah kental di dalamnya dari sakunya. Lalu meminumkan itu pada Ichigo.

Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk mengetahui kasiatnya. Jadi, dengan sabar, Orihime menanti Ichigo bangkit sendiri.

.

.

"Akh..akhirnya. Terima kasih." Tak lama, Ichigo pun bangun dan mengambil tempat di sofa lain dekat Orihime duduk. Sementara Orihime mencari saluran tv kesukaaannya.

"Doita. Ano..kenapa bisa?" ujarnya singkat. Ia masih sibuk mencari saluran.

"Rukia menghajarku. Sial, dia kejam sekali." Dengus Ichigo dengan nada kasar."Padahal nanti kami akan piknik. Bisa-bisanya dia menghajarku cuma gara-gara cangkir bodoh." Ichigo terus menggerutu. Gadis berambut panjang itu tak menjawab secara cepat. _Ah, ini dia salurannya_. Pikirnya.

"Rukia baik kok." Orihime benar-benar irit bicara.

"Dengan semua yang telah ia lakukan padaku hari ini. Kau masih bisa bilang begitu?" Dan Orihime hanya mengangguk sebagai respon."Argh!" Ichigo kesal sendiri. Dia berharap kakak ipar-angkat nya itu mau membelanya.

"Kau cengeng ya, Ichigo-san." Kalimat itu dengan lugasnya meluncur dari mulut Orihime. Pandangan gadis berambut panjang itu tak luput dari televisi. Seperti enggan menatap Ichigo.

"He?! Apa maksudmu?"

"Kedua kaki dan tanganku bahkan pernah putus saat berlatih dengan Rukia." Ichigo seketika kaget dengan perkataan Orihime. Pu-putus? Latihan apa yang mereka lakukan? Pikir Ichigo."Kau pasti tidak tau bahwa Rukia adalah vampir yang lebih hebat dari apa yang kau bayangkan. Dan juga kebaikannya melebihi vampir mana pun."

"Kenapa kau bisa bicara begitu?" Ichigo mulai bingung dan sedikit kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Kalimat Orihime seolah memaparkan dengan jelas bahwa selama setahun menikah, Ichigo tak mengetahui apapun tentang istrinya. Ironis.

"Hm..jika dari awal aku tau ini ulah Rukia, aku tak akan memberimu darah murni tadi." Orihime menegok pada lawan bicaranya. Raut Ichigo semakin bingung mendengar kalimat yang terdengar tak berkaitan dengan pertanyaannya."Sebenarnya, Rukia sedang melatihmu. Yah, mungkin ada sedikit bumbu emosi juga sih, mendengar ulahmu yang memecahkan cangkirnya."

"Melatih?"

"Rukia pernah memberitahuku bahwa pada dasarnya, segala jenis vampir punya kemampuan beregenerasi. Tapi tingkatan waktu yang mereka capai berbeda-beda. Ada yang cepat, ada juga yang sangat lambat hingga akhirnya bisa mati. Dan semakin cepat tingkat regenerasinya, seorang vampir akan semakin kuat. Dengan melatih regenerasinya, maka vampir tersebut bisa bertambah kuat. Setelah kulihat, tingkatanmu lumayan cepat. Tapi kau masih jauh dari ku."

"..." Ichigo hanya bisa terpaku. Dan tak sanggup untuk berujar. Niat Rukia baik. Tapi ia menjadi ngeri sendiri. Begitu jauhkah perbandingannya dengan Rukia? Bahkan dengan Orihime pun dia masih kalah.

"Ano, maaf karena cara bicaraku telah lancang. Hanya saja, aku tidak suka ada yang berburuk sangka mengenai Rukia. Meskipun itu suaminya sendiri." Tak ada nada gurau yang dihasilkan oleh pita suara Orihime. Kalimatnya begitu sopan, tapi juga menunjukkan bahwa dia tak mau ada yang berbuat tak baik pada Rukia.

Sementara itu Ichigo mulai merenung. Mengawang-awang langit yang terlihat dari balik jendela kaca di sampingnya. Pikirannya melayang jauh pada bidadari vampir kecilnya.

:

:

Origin. **Alter**. Salvation. **Dhampire**. Kukudhi. **Revenant**. Verdilak

:

:

"Kuso!"

BLAM

Walau tak retak, pukulan tangan pada dinding di ruangan berlilin itu terdengar cukup keras.

"Grimm, berhentilah." Byakuya yang duduk bersandar di kasur mulai jengah memperhatikan adiknya.

"Ternyata mereka telah menikah! Argh, dan apa ini?! Hari ini ulang tahun pernikahan mereka sedangkan aku jamuran di kamar buluk ini? Oh, ayolah. Bahkan aku baru tau hal itu tadi pagi. Kuso!"

BLAM

Pria biru yang kembali memukul tembok itu terlihat sangat marah atau lebih tepatnya err...cemburu akut. Dia pikir, dia mulai tertarik oleh pesona Rukia. Tau nya Ichigo telah menangkap pesona itu duluan. Yah, salahkan dirinya sendiri yang tertinggal satu langkah.

"Ck, kau baru sembuh Grimm. Tanganmu bisa patah lagi." Nada datar kembali terdengar dari mulut Byakuya, namun entah kenapa, semenjak pertarungannya dengan Rukia, Byakuya menjadi lebih perhatian pada adiknya. Atau mungkin pada semua orang kelak."Aku ingin segera keluar dari sini." Lanjutnya lirih.

"Tapi aku penasaran." Grimmjow mulai duduk di pinggir kasurnya."...bagaimana orang-orang itu akan menerima kita ya?" ia pun membanting tubuh kekarnya ke kasur empuk itu. Menatap langit-langit yang gelap dengan penuh harap.

"Kukira seminggu lalu Rukia sudah bisa menerimamu dengan baik." Jawab Byakuya.

"Bukankah kau juga sama? Tapi, Gin dan Ichigo?"

"Entahlah." Byakuya kini pun membaringkan tubuhnya. Badannya masih sedikit sakit."Kita tunggu saja."

:

:

Origin. **Alter**. Salvation. **Dhampire**. Kukudhi. **Revenant**. Verdilak

:

:

"Rukia~"

"..."

"Rukiaaa~"

"..." Oh ayolah Ichigo. Kenapa keadaannya malah berbalik 180 derajat dari seminggu yang lalu. Kini kaulah yang merajuk pada Rukia sedangkan bidadarimu itu cuek dan lebih memilih membaca majalah dari pada menjawab rajukamu. Dan tentu saja, untung majalahnya tidak terbalik.

Dirasa rajukannya percuma, tanpa basa-basi Ichigo menenggelamkan Rukia kedalam pelukannya. Lebih dalam dan lebih dalam lagi setiap detiknya. Hingga Perempuan itu bisa merasakan peluh yang ada di dada bidang suaminya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu."

"..." masih saja diam.

"Arrgh, Rukia! Jangan diam saja!" Ichigo mulai frustasi, namun ia malah menenggelamkan kepalanya ke pundak Rukia. Seperti membuat penyerangan agar Sang Istri mau bicara padanya.

"Aku nggak bisa nafas." Akhirya Rukia berujar juga.

"Makannya jangan marah." Ichigo pun melonggarkan pelukannya, namun tak berniat untuk melepasnya."Arigatou, sudah mencoba membuat aku lebih kuat." Bisikan Ichigo yang begitu lembut mampu membuat Rukia merona. Ditambah ciuman pada kening istrinya. Rasanya Rukia tak mampu lagi marah pada Ichigo.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tau jika aku melatihmu?"

"Kakakmu.."

"Orihime bertemu denganmu? Pantas saja lukamu cepat sekali sembuhnya." Rukia sedikit jengkel karena Ichigo sembuh bukan karena kekuatannya sendiri.

"Soalnya aku kan tidak tau dari awal." Senyuman Ichigo kembali mengembang."Aku tak menyangka, istriku adalah gadis yang sangaaaat baik. Paling baik di dunia ini." Ichigo tersenyum jahil seraya mengimprovisasikan kata 'sangat' nya dengan rentangan tangan yang lebar. Rukia hanya terkikik."Akhirnya tertawa juga."

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku akan kembali ke dapur dan menyiapkan bekal piknik kita untuk nanti malam."

"Ah~ aku sudah tidak sabar ingin berdua di tempat romantis." Rukia tersenyum sekilas mendengarnya. Kemudian mulai melesat ke dapur.

:

:

Origin. **Alter**. Salvation. **Dhampire**. Kukudhi. **Revenant**. Verdilak

:

:

Tok Tok Tok

"Langsung masuk saja." Suara berat Byakuya tiba-tiba terdengar di ruangan itu.

"Huh, tidak tau apa kalau kita sedang istirahat?" gerutu Grimm lirih.

Cklek

"Ohisashiburi." Pendatang itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Tanda sapaan. Namun, bukannya menjawab sapaan dari tamunya, Byakuya dan Grimm hanya bisa terpaku. Mereka begitu kaget dan belum siap untuk pertemuan ini."Boleh ku masuk?" tak ada jawaban cepat. Kedua penghuni kamar masih setia untuk bengong.

"..G-Gin."

:

:

Origin. **Alter**. Salvation. **Dhampire**. Kukudhi. **Revenant**. Verdilak

:

:

Sungguh pas. Malam ini begitu terang. Tak ada awan menggumpal yang menghalangi indahnya bulan purnama. Di tepi danau itu, sesekali berterbangan cahaya-cahaya kecil- kunang-kunang yang cukup untuk memperindah suasana. Angin juga tak terlalu dingin, jadi dress tanpa lengan itu bisa digunakan oleh Sang Ratu. Tapi Sang Raja berjaga-jaga membawa syal hangatnya.

Memang bukan suatu tempat yang mewah ; tepi danau. Tapi di situ malah memunculkan keromantisan yang alami. Dan itulah yang diinginkan Sang Ratu. Pemandangan di sekitar danau juga tak bisa dianggap remeh. Jadi bisa saja mereka tertidur di sana sampai pagi saking betahnya.

"Oke, kita duduk di sini saja." Ujar Sang Raja ; Ichigo sambil memposisikan alas duduk mereka di tempat yang Ichigo sebut."Oh iya, kau bawa apa saja?"

Rukia mulai duduk dan membongkar isi keranjang pikniknya. Lalu menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo,

"Ada sandwich, ada sushi, lalu takoyaki-"

"Bukan makanan manusia."

"Ano, kudengar dari Gin kalau kau suka darah singa. Jadi kucarikan darah singa segar. Lalu sebagai pencuci mulut, ada darah kambing dan ayam segar. Aku juga membawa darah _Kukudhi_ tapi hanya sedikit."

"Aa~ benar kan. Istriku adalah yang terbaik di dunia ini." Ujar Ichigo lantang seraya menjatuhkan kepalanya ke pangkuan Rukia. Merasakan hangatnya tubuh Sang Istri untuk menghalau jika sesekali ada angin yang dingin. Juga merasakan hangatnya cinta Rukia yang acap kali terkuar menerpa dirinya."Aku mencintai Rukiaaaaaaa!" tiba-tiba saja ia berteriak seolah-olah bumi seisinya harus mengetahui hal itu. Rukia hanya tersipu mengetahui tingkah suaminya. Sesekali ia mengelus lembut kepala dengan rambut jeruk itu.

"Aku juga mencintai Ichigo."

"Eh, tapi kok ada kotoran di wajahmu ya?"

"Ah? Mana?"

"Menunduklah lebih dekat, biar kulihat lebih jelas."

"Segini cukup?"

"Lebih dekat lagi."

"Hey, kau bisa meciumku kalau sedekat itu!"

"Emm..gimana ya?"

"Jangan bilang kalau memang kau ingin itu."

"Ya."

"Argh! Kau ini.."

"Bisa kita lanjut?" sedikit kesal sih, namun pada akhirnya Rukia mendekatkan wajahnya. Lebih dekat..dekat...dekat dan

Kretek ; suara ranting patah.

Mendengar itu, Ichigo dan Rukia berhenti dan menoleh ke asal suara. Dan biarkan mereka bilang,

WHAT THE DUCK!

Segerombol vampir tengah duduk berjejer layaknya audien yang menonton teater dari novel best seller. Mereka- Gin, Orihime, Byakuya dan Grimmjow sebenarnya tak mau mengganggu adegan itu. Tapi salahkan Grimm yang tidak sengaja –mungkin- menginjak ranting pohon itu dengan keras. Sebenarnya mereka sudah ada di situ sejak lama dalam radius 200 meter, bahkan Gin pun membawa popcron (lagi?).

"Ara..tak usah pedulikan kami. Lanjutkan saja." Ujar Gin dengan santainya seraya megibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Anggap saja kami tidak lihat." Byakuya mengimbuhi.

Nyut.

Nyut.

"TEMMEEEEEEEE!" Tak terima, Ichigo akhirnya mengejar Gin. Ia tau, pasti provokator dari semua itu adalah vampir rubah di hadapannya.

"Eh? Kenapa hanya aku sajaaaa! Oiyy...Ichigo! Yamette!"

"Aku tangkap nanti, mati kau."

"YAMETTE!"

Yang lainya hanya terkikik melihat kejar- kejaran itu. Byakuya pun tersenyum tipis. Rukia yang tak sengaja melihatnya, juga ikut terseyum.

"_Sepertinya keluarga kami akan tambah ramai._"

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

Yeah! #plak! Maaf Cuma dikit, soalnya saya keburu mudik XD. Oke, dengan kata lain, ini adalah fic terakhir saya sebelum lebaran. YATTA! MUDIIIK~ MUDIIIIK~ MUUDIIIIIIK~#PLAK!

Etoo..saya yakin ada bagian yang bikin kurang puas dan membuat kalian bingung. Terutama yang para _revenant_ buluk-#PLAK! itu kenapa bisa ikut nimbrung. Oke, saya sengaja bikin begitu. Karena yang lebih jelas bakal saya taruh di ch selanjutnya. Yosh! Kalau gitu, saya sekalian ngucapin. "SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI, MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN. MUDIIIIIIIIIK~#PLAK!"

Oke..Jaane (˘⌣˘)ε˘`)


End file.
